Stifling The Cravings
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Argent has cravings that she isn't proud off. When a mission leads her to Morocco, her best friend Hot Spot goes down with her. Now they are two teenagers dealing with some very big problems, like alcohol addiction, cutting, sex, pregna- Oops! I've said too much.
1. Her Journey Begins

Here's my Argent story. Trust me, this story isn't about pairings. Anyone notice that my stories involve torturing the characters' ? There is **a lot **more of that in a future story called Mistress Madness. I think I have a problem... Well, enjoy! Rated M for language and mild sexual themes. I joined this chap with the next one.

* * *

Finally! A breath of fresh air for her. No more blasted dams to fix. Uh uh! Argent has herself a real life criminal to track.

It all started when she arrived home from the slumber party. She had that horrible hangover from all the liquor she consumed the other day. All that liquor, which made her behave way out of character. She definitely meant to scratch Bee up like that, she won't deny that, but she didn't mean to make out with them all and leave that love bite on Star's neck. She has to admit that Star's reaction was gold. She freaked! But it was her fault for not opening her mouth...

Back to the story. So, Argent walked in her small, government granted, apartment. She threw herself on the couch for a while before getting up and taking an Advil. The migraine was killing her. To make matters worse, the earsplitting alarms sounded. Argent had cursed Robin, Cyborg, and whoever else schemed to ruin her life with a deafening alarm.

The punk teen dragged herself over to the computers and shut it off. She expected another dam but instead saw a person. A man wearing black all down robbing a bank. She thought it was gonna be an easy win. She was so wrong. The man turned out to be capable of blending in with everything. She didn't know where exactly he was when she was prepared to strike. At least he couldn't crawl on the walls.

She knew she would not win this way, so she used a Robin tactic: Place a tracking device on this man. The very ugly built man began to taught. He would appear then blend in with his surrounding.

He appeared. "Ha. Do you give up now Pipsqueak?" He teased.

She scrunched her face in disgust as she watched the giant boil on his chin move as he spoke.

"You're an ugly one." She said.

He frowned. Then smiled. "You can never beat the Chameleon! Get that bloody straight!" He boomed.

Argent reached into the waistline of her skirt. She pulled out the tracker. She knew this had to be done precisely.

She listened carefully and heard the creep breathing by the teller counter. Using her powers she knocked down some ceiling over him. Not hesitating to moan in pain from the noise, she quickly flickered the device at the swift criminal. She prayed it made a touchdown on skin. It landed right on his neck. She pressed a button and knew that the tracker was inserting itself in his second layer of skin.

"What in the bloody hell?" The robber muttered, feeling the tingle of the tracker entering his skin. He dropped one bag of money before fleeing.

Argent had to go to the police station to file one of those long reports. Her work never ends. After the report she flew home to go contact Robin.

And that's where our story begins.

"-and I can't fight him today, so I placed a tracker on him. I might get him tomorrow."

Robin rubbed his very hairless chin. "Don't do that. He might be apart of a major organization, for all we know. Monitor his movements."

"Okay. All I know is that I need rest tonight. I'll begin tomorrow. Talk to you later." She was about to turn off the webcam.  
"Wait!" Robin called.

Argent's hand went over her ear. When she removed it, she whispered "What?"

Robin smirked. "Can you explain why my girlfriend is hiding a hickey from me?"

Her black lined eyes went wide. "Uh.. um, I- uh. T-things got crazy. She had said 'practice'. T-that's all-"

Robin waved his hands. "It's fine."

She sighed. "Oh. I am sincerely sorry."

"I said it's fine. Enjoy your rest."

"Thank you." She turned off the webcam.

She should have known that he would find out. He did work with Batman, one of the world's greatest detectives.

Argent's head was throbbing. She kicked off her boots and walked to her nicely decorated Gothic themed bathroom.

"Such a long day," She removed her skirt.

"Finally got a criminal." She removed her shirt.

She walked over to the mirror and opened the cabinet. Taking cottonballs and wetting them she removed her make-up.

When she was done she turned on the radio she keeps in the bathroom, and removed the rest of her clothes.

'She works hard for the money! So hard for the money! So hard for the money, so you know you better treat her right!'

Argent groaned. "Wrong!"

She lowered the volume and changed the station to something softer.

She enjoyed her warm shower. Taking the towel from the rack, she stepped out.

'I wonder where this criminal might take me.' She thought as she walked to her room.

* * *

Bzzp Bzzp Bzzp

Argent's silver arm reached over to the alarm and pressed the button. She lifted herself off her plain red bed and walked to her bathroom.

"I need a change in scenery." She muttered, as she opened the door to the bathroom. "Living in solitude is Raven's thing." Argent sniggered, walking over to the sink and brushing her teeth.

When she was done with the whole shower-clothes-makeup process she walked into the kitchen. She was sure to put on a radio.

"I'm gonna make some toast! I hope I don't burn it!" She sang in a Metallica manner, dancing to the fridge and pulling out the bread. She popped the bread in the toaster.

Beep Beep Beep

"What the fuck?! Every time I'm about to relax this thing goes off. What the fuck is it now?" Argent ranted.

She turned off the alarm and checked her computer. It was the tracker.

"Does the ugly bastard have to be on the move at 9 freaking AM! Give me a break." She looked at his location. "Hmm. He's moving quite fast. I'm calling Robin." It's 2pm in California, 19 hrs behind.

Argent contacted the Titans West, only to be greeted by the hyperactive changeling.

"Hi! What's up Argent?!"

Argent smirked. "Hello there, Bunny Rabbit Beast Boy." Beast Boy frowned. "Where's Robin."

Beast Boy opened his mouth"He's-"

"Right here, Argent. What's up?" Robin walked next to Beast Boy.

With a 'hmph', the green teen walked away.

Argent rolled her eyes before looking at Robin. "The criminal is on the move."

"Where to?" Robin asked, taking up a book and pencil.

"I don't know, but he's moving fast. I assume he's in the air."

"Where is he traveling over right now?"

"The Mediterranean Ridge."

"So he's moving towards Africa?"

"Yes, and what ever plane he's on is moving faster than the average plane."

"Could he fly?"

"If he could, don't you think I would have told you yesterday?" She pointed out.

"How much money did he steal?" Robin asked, jotting things down.

"Approximately 40 grand."

Robin put his book and pencil down. "Argent, I suggest the job is transferred to Hot Spot ."

Argent sighed. "Do you mind telling how that was determined?"

"This felon is clearly taking a route to Morocco. Other than that I've discovered that there is a major jewel auction going on there and it was reported that Chameleon snagged approximately 40 grand. If there is one thing I know about criminals like him, is that they love to blow money away. I feel that his suit is made out of technology that allows him to blend in with his surroundings. Hot Spot's heat would be ab -"

"No. This is my project and I'm not letting no one else take it." She said calmly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"That's fine. How will you be getting there and where will you stay?"

"I'm flying and I'll just bunk with Hot Spot for a while."

"Are you going to be including him in?"

Argent rolled her eyes, tired of all the questions. "I'll think about it."

"So you're seriously going to be lugging a suitcase in the air as you fly." He chuckled.

She smiled. "I can use my powers to hold them."

"I'll leave you to your packing. Make sure you call Hot Spot."

Argent sniggered. "Whatever. Tell Cyborg, Star, and Raven I say hi."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye Robin."

Argent walked over to her toast. She was surprised it didn't burn.

"I'm going to Morocco. That sure is a change in scenery. Maybe when I'm done catching that creep, I could do a little shopping." She thought aloud as she smeared honey on her toast.

Taking large bites of toast she hurriedly poured water in a glass and swallowed the water and toast together. She ran to her room and took out her suitcase. She was way to anxious to get out of this lonely apartment.

She packed underwear, 2 uniforms, 3 casual shirts, 2 jeans, her pj's, and a skirt. She threw in a ballet flats and a small container of whiskey, just for when she has 'one of those days'.

She looked into the box under her bed and had a silent debate on whether or not to bring her toys. A pro is that it'll be a good thing for horny days like whiskey is for bad days. A con is that she's going to be bunking with someone, and not just anyone, a guy. She could just wait until he's out of the house. Another con is that if he walks into the room and accidentally kicks over her stuff, it'll just fall right out. How embarrassing! But she really wa-

"Oh, screw it." She threw a pink dildo in and locked her suitcase. She tied the key onto the lace of her boot. Then she grabbed a shoulder bag.

Argent rolled the grip into the hallway and walked to the bathroom. She put her toothbrush in a traveling tube and threw it in the bag. Then she picked up her makeup bag and threw it in. She added her perfume and washcloth to the mix.

"Oh shit!" Argent grabbed her towel and robe to put in her suitcase.

Now she was all done and was pondering two things. Should she call the pyro or just show up at his door and cause him inconvenience. Argent chose the latter. Imagine the look that will be on his face.

With that she rolled the suitcase outside the apartment and locked the door.

* * *

Argent's in Morocco! It only took her about two hours at top speed flying. She could have sworn she passed by the plane the criminal was on. Well, to everyone on the plane, they only saw a red flash. Argent touchdown in an alley by the block she supposed Hot Spot's apartment was. She couldn't just land in the middle of the street. Too many problems. Thank goodness it's around 12am or else she would have caused chaos.

She flipped open her communicator and searched for Hot Spot. The dot of his communicator showed that Hot Spot's apartment was close by. If jet lag is bad in a plane, Argent was feeling crappy. If she didn't get to his house quick, she would pass out.

She followed the tracker to the building and went through the second door to the top loft. She still had the strength to get on his nerves.

Bang Bang Bang!

"Police! We know you're harboring a cute young girl in there!" She shouted in the deepest voice she could muster.

"What the fuck?" She heard being muttered as someone shuffled to the door.

Argent held in a laugh. "Open... Up the freaking door!"

"There's no cute girl in here." Hot Spot muttered, opening the door. He looked down at her and his mouth went open.

"There is now. Spotty!" Argent hugged the shirtless sleepy pyro/

"Um... Do you wanna tell me why you're here?" He asked, not trying to be mean.

"Can I come in first?" She asked, entering anyway with her luggage.

He was still stunned. "Uh. Sure."

Argent walked in and laid down on the couch. dropping her grip on the floor.

Hot Spot walked over to his kitchen and took out a can of soda. "Want something to drink?"

Argent lifted her hand and waved it off.

He sat down at the table. "So... What brings you here at this hour? And, so unexpectantly."

"Ask me when I wake up." Argent mumbled before snoring lightly.

Hot Spot shook his head. "She comes waltzing in and scares the shit out of me before sleeping on my couch."

He finished up his soda and walked back to his room.

**2 hours later **

Argent yawned and rose off the couch. She looked at the clock on the end table to her right.

2:14am

"What am I gonna do now?" She said as she walked over to his computer. She typed in the encryption code of the robber's tracking device. He's flying over Chad now.

After she found that out, she called up Titans West. Not just to report, but to talk to someone.

Raven answered and as soon as she saw Argent she blushed. "Hello."

Argent winked. "Hi Raven. You still upset about that."

Raven rolled her eyes and threw up her hood. "You violated my mouth."

"So? Just let you know, you were more than a handful." She said, groping her breasts just to stress her point.

Raven folded her hands over her chest. She looked into the background. "That's not your apartment."

"Robin didn't tell you guys about my assignment? Two hours ago I came to Hot Spot's apartment."

Raven looked at her blankly. "Did you make fun of his pudginess yet?"

Argent snickered. "I'll get to it. He's sleeping now."

"You're on the couch?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'm kicking him out of his room."

Raven smirked. "You have fun with that."

Argent scoped Raven's background. "Isn't it 6 something? Shouldn't you guys be eating dinner."

"The pizza didn't come yet. Beast Boy's calling his pizza girl girlfriend, Cyborg's tuning the T-ship and," Raven smirked again. "Star's giving Robin a hickey in his room."

Argent smiled. "I told Star that it works wonders."

Raven laughed a little. "I can tell by emotions coming out of his room. I just hope they don't have sex."

"Then there would be emotions and screaming coming out of that room!" Argent laughed.

"Hi small pint!" Cyborg greeted, walking next to Raven.

"Hey Cy!"

Cyborg looked at the background. "That's not your crib."

"No, it's Hot Spot's." Argent said.

Cyborg was trying hard to keep his mind straight but after what he learned about Argent... " Uh huh." He decided to change the subject. He looked at Raven. "Is Star still in Robin's room?"

Raven nodded.

"I better go call them to watch a movie before she gets pregnant. If Star can have a baby by a human." He turned.

Argent lifted her finger. "Star has human parts. I'm not sure about down there but..."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, bye!" He ran out.

Argent began snickering. "That's how you get rid of Cyborg. Mention his little 'sister's' sexual parts."

Raven couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna go bother Spotty now." Argent said.

Raven's mouth turned down. "Isn't it 2 something in the morning."

Argent thought it over. "Yeah. I might as well wait till 5. Tell Robin that the Chameleon is over Africa."

"Okay. Bye."

Argent blew her a kiss. "See you, Herbal."

Raven blushed and flipped her the finger.

Argent snickered and turned off the webcam. She walked over to the couch and turned on the television.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. If you review this I promise I'll review your story.


	2. Fucked Up Morning

This chap is the funniest to me!

* * *

The sun was finally beginning to rise.

Argent looked over at the clock. 4:35 am.

She turned off the T.V and finally took a look around, using the light from the sun.

The walls were a faint yellow color and the flooring was plain wood in the living room and a plain white tiling in the kitchen section.

She looked at the brown knit curtains that was covering the only two windows that were in the kitchen.

"A little plain. He must not spend a lot of time decorating." Argent said to herself.

Everything was plain and simple. In the kitchen there was a table, two chairs, 3 counters, a stove, a sink, and a fridge.

In the living room there was a nice computer, a 32inch plasma, a worn in couch, 2 end tables, a digital clock, coat rack, a coffee table, and a painting of a rose.

Argent traveled into the hallway that was on the right of the couch. There were two doors. She opened the first one. It was the bathroom.

"Way too plain." Argent said as she looked at the sink, toilet, shower, and tub. "Why is the tub separate from the shower?"

Argent left the bathroom. "Spotty spends no time decorating. I wonder how plain his room is?"

Argent opened the other door. "Whoa. This is what he decorates." She looked around the room.

There were light brown walls and surprisingly clean brown carpet. She tiptoed over to the dart board.

'Awesome!' She thought. She moved on to the Victorian end table by his bed.

She looked down at Hot Spot, who was sleeping with his mouth open. Then she looked at the time. 4:46am. She pressed the alarm button on the digital clock to see what time he wakes up. 5:30. She turned the alarm off.

'He won't mind waking up an hour earlier.' She pushed the lamp and digital clock further back on the end table and sat herself up there, crossing her legs.

"How am I gonna wake him up?" She whispered. She looked at his sleeping form. "I could stick my big toe in his mouth..." Then she shivered. "I don't get foot fetishes."

Then she had an idea. She leaned down and kicked off her boots. With her foot she started tapping his chest lightly.

"Mmm." Hot Spot groaned, swatting.

Argent giggled a little and moved her foot away. Then she put it back, moving it away when he started swatting.

Argent's foot was hanging in the air, when Hot Spot grabbed it.

"Shit." Argent cussed. Hot Spot's hand started moving up. "Whoa. Whoa. Buy me a drink first!" She moved his hand away.

Hot Spot turned over.

Argent leaned over to look at him. "I just got felt up and he's still sleeping."

She hopped off the end table and walked around to the other side of the queen sized bed. She knew she had to do this the old school way.

She climbed on the bed and leaned over him before jumping.

"Mmmm." Hot Spot turned back over.

Argent jumped even harder. Hot spot didn't budge.

She fell back on the bed. "What the fuck?" Then she smirked. "I might as well have fun with this." She took a marker out of the pencil holder on the end table she was by. The she crawled towards Hot Spot.

"Where do I make my mark?" She asked herself as she surveyed his chest. She popped the cap off and wrote on his left pec, 'Property of Argent', across it.

Then she moved down to his stomach. 'I'm A Very Pretty Man', she wrote on it in large letters. She went back up to his face. She wrote an A on both his cheeks. He turned over again. She wrote 'dunce' down his back.

She looked over at the time. 5:01.

"I need to wake him up, somehow."

She crawled over him and back to the end table with the clock. She had another idea. She took up the clock and switched it to FM.

Arabian music.

She looked at Hot Spot. "Is he singing along?" She said, as she watched his mouth move along to it.

She switched the station.

_Girl I know how much you really want somebody  
Want somebody that don't really need you_

"I wanna hear the dirty version to this song." Argent said, nodding her head._  
Girl I know how much you really want somebody  
Want somebody that ain't trying to keep  
You heard what I said, that could put you to bed  
That ain't trying to love you baby, just **** you instead  
_

Argent looked over at the still sound asleep Hot Spot and sighed. "I need some Screamo." She started switching through stations.

_THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING DIFFERENT GOING WRONG  
THE PATH I WALK'S IN THE WRONG DIRECTION  
THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE FU***** HANGING ON  
CAN ANYBODY HELP ME MAKE THINGS BE-TTER?_

Argent was tapping her fingers on her knees as she looked back at Hot Spot.

He was still sleeping.

"Who the fuck sleeps through 'Tears Don't Fall'?"

Argent gave up and changed the music to a station so bluegrass, the music probably doesn't have a title.

"Mmm!" Hot Spot's hands started pressing around Argent's thigh.

Argent leaned over him."Again: You should probably buy me a drink first."

Hot Spot jumped up. "Fuck?"

"Morning Sunshine!" Argent chuckled.

"What are you doing in my room?" He laid his head against the headboard.

"Waking you up." She said, trying not to laugh as she watched his cheeks move with the A on it.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

Argent started laughing. "I-I've been here s-since 4:40."

Hot Spot looked at the clock. 5:13am. Then he got up. "What the fuck are you laughing for?" He yawned.

Argent laughed harder. "L-look in the mirror."

He walked over to his dresser and looked in the mirror. His jaw dropped. "What the fuck?" He gasped.

Argent walked over to him. "Now turn and look at your back."

He turned enough to see the 'dunce'. "I'm gonna start locking the door."

"You do that." She said as she sat on his bed. "I like this bed."

"Property of Argent? I'm a Very Pretty Man? Do you do this to everyone who sleeps?" He asked, reading his chest.

Argent laid back. "I bet this is the first time you've ever had a girl on your bed."

Hot Spot sighed and grabbed his towel. "Get out of my room. I'm coming back in here to change."

Argent hopped off. "Fine. I'm gonna go find something to do."

Hot Spot pushed her with his shoulder as he walked out and turned back to smirk at her.

Argent smiled. "You know, someone can probe your ass and you won't even budge."

Hot Spot stopped in his tracks before running into the bathroom.

Argent laughed. "Let him sweat." She walked into the living room.

Plopping herself in the computer chair she typed in the song 'Drank in My Cup' by Kirko Bangz.

_I done came down, hold up__  
__Grip the grain, Roll up  
And your girlfriend want a man like me  
'Cuz I ain't trying to control her  
She call me when she wants a change  
Black diamond, my pinky ring  
And she know you weak and we ain't the same  
You hit the scene, I make the scene_

_I'm in her head like Maybelline_

"Right about that. This is one of those songs that just gets stuck in you head." She said as she increased the volume and went into the kitchen.

She stood at the fridge. "Should I open the fridge? That would be rude." She opened it. "No one said I was planning on being nice to him."

She took out a soda. Then she walked back over to the computer chair.

"Someone could seriously fuck to this song." She said before taking a sip of ginger ale.

Five minutes later, Hot Spot walked out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of the hallway, searching for Argent.

Argent didn't need to see him to know that he's there. She rolled the chair to the hallway.

"If I wanted to see you naked, I would have done it while you were sleeping." She smirked. "Which I didn't."

"Just wanted to make sure you were out of the room." He said nervously, rushing back into his room.

Argent rolled back into the living room. She turned off the computer and sat on the couch.

Then she flipped on the TV.

Hot Spot came walking into the living room a few minutes later.

"You gonna tell me why you're here, now?"

Argent didn't look away from the TV. "I'm tracking a criminal."

He sat down next to her. "How long you gonna be here?"

"A while." She flipped the television off. "This couch is too lumpy. I can't trace a criminal with a sore back. You're used to this couch so, I was wond-"

Hot Spot stood up. "No. That's my bed. You came unexpectedly."

"Then let's make some arrangements."

Hot Spot sat back down. "What arrangements?"

"I sleep on the bed at nights, and you sleep there during the days."

Hot Spot laid back. "Over my dead body."

"Then you must have been long gone." She ran to his room door.

Hot Spot bolted after her. He blocked the door. "Okay. Okay. Let me just do something." He opened the door and closed it.

She heard shuffling for a while before he came back out.

"Okay. You came take my room. But I have rules." He walked to the kitchen as she followed.

They both took a seat.

"First rule. I still need to get my clothes so don't lock the door at night. If your one of those people who sleep naked, don't do that. Second rule. Do not shift my things. I leave everything where I want it. Last rule. Don't ever draw on me again. Ever."

"Understood. Just knock before you come in." Argent got up and rolled her suitcase in his room.

She came back and sat at the computer. "Bye."

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't you have patrol or something?"

"I have to get alerted."

"Oh."

He opened the fridge. "I'm making waffles. Want some?"

Argent turned to look at him. "Nope. Shouldn't you be watching your weight, Tubby?"

Hot Spot glared at her. "Fuck you."

Argent smirked. "I thought you were the one who was lacking in fuckings?"

Hot Spot flipped her off.

"I know where you can stick that finger."

Hot Spot sighed.

* * *

You seriously can't tell me this isn't cute. Well you can but still...


	3. Catching Up To Her

Argent was finally returning home from setting up the camera by the hotel her criminal was lodging at. Robin had sent her to this place to pick up the camera's. All she thought was that Robin is way to paranoid.

She's been out since 11am and it was now 4pm. Argent walked up to the apartment and knocked at the door, hoping that Hot Spot was home.

He opened the door in sweatpants and a undershirt.

She looked up at him. "You better get me a key, Giraffe." Then she pushed pass him.

"Someone's in a bad mood." He said, closing the door. "And I'm not that tall, you're just short."

Argent stopped by the hallway and looked at him. "What are you 6ft? 6'1''?"

"I'm 5'11."

Argent grunted. "I'm gonna take a shower, so stay out of my way." She snapped, walking hastily to the room.

Hot Spot sat in the couch. "Girls are strange." He muttered.

Argent wasn't mad at anyone. No, she was angry with herself. She's only been in this apartment for not even a day, and she's already aching to take a sip of her whiskey. Her addictions are way to strong. She's already drank two days ago, and ruined a slumber party.

She started pacing and pulling at her hair. She stopped and glanced sideways at her suitcase. Then she shook her head and started pacing again.

"Why did I bring it?" She asked herself.

She looked around the room and spotted the dart board. She ran up to it and grabbed a dart. Then she ran over to the bed. She rolled up her skirt and sliced some skin on her thigh. As she watched the blood prickle out, she thought 'relief'. She was enjoying how the stinging made her feel as though she can take on the world and know she still feels.

She looked over at her suitcase again. Then she cut another wound into her skin. She reached to her boot and untied the key from her laces. She opened up the suitcase and quickly grabbed her nightwear, underwear and towel before locking the grip up again. She grabbed her shoulder bag and pulled out the washcloth. Then she stomped out of the room.

After being pelted with burning hot water for ten minutes and throwing on some red knee length shorts and a black tank top on, she dropped her worn clothing off in the room. Then she walked out into the living area where Hot Spot was cooking something.

"What are you cooking?" She asked weakly, walking beside him.

He looked down at her. "You can't be in Morocco without trying falafel." He said.

"So you made some?" She asked.

"Yeah. But for me only. You can watch me eat." Hot Spot laughed.

Argent frowned. "Your humor is screwed up."

"So you know I'm joking?"

Argent pushed into him. "Yeah. And you aren't funny." She walked to the couch. "What's in it?"

"Chickpeas."

"That sounds nice." She started fiddling with her fingers. She wanted liquor so badly.

**15 minutes later**

They sat on the couch and ate quietly.

"These are good." Argent said so lowly it almost came out as a whisper.

"You okay?" Hot Spot asked. "You've been way to quiet to even be Argent. Didn't even insult me since you walked in."

Argent threw him a lazy grin. "Just thought you needed time to eat. I mean you must love food to be that morbidly obese."

"I should not have asked." Hot Spot grunted.

Argent smirked. "Why? You were worried about how you didn't see my adorable smile."

Hot Spot chuckled. "Adorable. No. Sinister. Yes."

Argent laughed. "Try not to laugh Chubby Cheeks." She needed something to keep her mind off of alcohol.

"You must see me as some guy with boobs in your eyes. I'm not fat!" He complained.

Argent put her empty on the table. "Shut up. I'm gonna do something."

Hot Spot watched her carefully.

"I'm about to rock a verse from a song I like."

"What song?" Hot Spot asked.

Argent looked at him. "You ever hear 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold?"

His eyes went wide. "Please don't si-"

"Cherishing those feelings. Pleasuring. Cover me. Unwanted clemency-y-y-ye!" Argent sang loudly in his face.

Hot Spot pushed her and groaned. "That song is crazy."

"I know. You listen to that and it'll be the closest you've ever gotten to sex." Argent whispered before laughed.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "What do you know about sex?"

She leaned in. "More than you'll ever know." She whispered.

"Gross."

"You asked, Fatso!" Argent laughed.

"I'm not fat!" Hot Spot yelled, glad he took anger management classes.

Argent poked him in the side. "You keep saying that." Then she stood up and took her dish to the kitchen. She quickly washed it.

"I'm going to go sleep." Argent said.

"It's only 5. Shouldn't you try to adjust yourself to the timing here?"

"I did. It's 5am in New Zealand." She continued walking. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

Argent opened the door and walked inside. Then something hit her like lightning. The need. The need to drink and masturbate. She ran to the bed and fell back.

"I can't do this in this house. I can adjust to time but my body can't handle not getting these things." She looked at the nightstand where she left the dart. Then she groaned. "I can't keep fighting off my addictions with more addictions. I have sex to keep my mind off of drinking and now, I'm cutting myself to stop from doing both!" She grabbed the dart. Tears stung at her eyes, but she knew they would not fall. If they fell, she would not stop, and crying a waterfall does not help anything.

She was about to slice into her thigh when-

"Mmm. Oh shit." She found herself dropping the dart and reaching towards her suitcase. "Ugh." She pulled herself away and started pacing. If she doesn't give in she's gonna block out. When she blocked out she did things purely on urges. When she did things on urges, she just can't control herself.

She had to get out this room and away from her cravings. She ran out of the room and into the living room. She started pacing around.

"You're back? I thought you... What's wrong?" Hot Spot asked.

Argent bit her lip to keep from moaning. She had to do something before she spaced out. She ran to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hot Spot repeated.

"Spotty! I, um, need you to do me a favor."

"What?"'

"I'm sleeping on the couch with you tonight."

He blinked. "I could just go back to my room."

"NO! I need your help! You see, there's something I want but am trying to cut back on. I'm gonna space out soon. I need you to make sure I don't go to that room. I'll start begging, but you force me to stay right here. If I say I have to use the bathroom, refuse. I already used it not to long ago. Then I'm sure I gonna say I was lying. I am not lying of joking. Also, I might do other... strange things. I need you to hold my hands away from my body, and if I get too much, bound and gag me. Oh, and don't tie me around my wrist or ankle. Tie my hands behind my back and my legs together by my knees. Understood?"

"Why would I need to tie tie you up?"  
"You'll see." She said before groaning in annoyance.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?

"Isaiah!" She used his real name on him. "Enough with the questions! I-I'm giving you permission to bound and gag me."

Hot Spot smirked. "That does sound awesome."

"Shut up you big dummy!" Argent stood up and paced again. "Okay. Um, when your watching me make sure I stay away from the fridge, knives, phones, the remote... You know what, just keep me on the couch. Make sure you hold my hands! Oh, and when I'm tied up you still have to watch me because I have skills..."

"Wouldn't you just use your powers to untie yourself?"

Argent stopped and sat on the couch. "Trust me, I won't be able to think straight enough to you use my powers."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?!" Hot Spot shouted, getting up to get some rope from the kitchen cupboard.

"Addictions." Argent said simply.

Hot Spot's eyebrows knitted together as he sat back down and put the rope on the coffee table . "And this is gonna lead to you spacing out?"

"It will indeed. I trust you to try to help me. If I go one night without doing these things then maybe- ugh!" Argent groaned and hugged her knees to her chest. She began rocking.

Hot Spot's eyes went wide.

She turned to look at him. "F-forget what I said. I-I can not do this." She whispered. She crawled from the couch and away.

Hot Spot, remembering her orders, ran in front of her and blocked the hallway. "Nope. I can't let you do whatever to yourself."

She stood up and tried to push past him. He blocked her.

"Please. Just let me go." She begged, trying to push him again.

"Nope." He lifted her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

She started beating on his back. He dropped her on the couch, and sat next to her.

She tried to run away, but his he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"You aren't going in that room." He said before grabbing both her hands.

She started twisting and turning. "I didn't mean it!" She moaned.

He grabbed the remote and started flipping channels with his left hand while still holding both of Argent's hands with his right.

She began sliding of the couch groaning. "Uuuuuhh!"

He yanked her back up gently. "Stop."

She started rocking. "I just want a little. Just a little."

He looked over at her. "I really hope you aren't going mad."

"Uh! Filled. Just a little filled. Or a slice. Just a slice." Argent started squirming again.

"Suck it up!" Hot Spot yelled. "If this hurting you this much, then you need to stop whatever it is."

She moaned. "If you see the **lack** of it is hurting me, then you would let me do it."

He shook his head. "Can't do that. I wouldn't be a good friend."

Argent crossed her legs. "I want my fingers back." The need to be filled was becoming stronger that her need to drink. If she doesn't do something soon...

"No." Hot Spot said still looking at the television.

Argent moved a little closer to him. "Please."

He didn't notice. "No."

Argent looked up at him with the cutest look she could manage. "Pleaseee! Be a sweetheart and let me be happy." She said past pouted lips.

One thing that Hot Spot knew was that Argent never begs him and is never this nice to him. There must be only one answer. "Are you on drugs?" He asked seriously.

Argent cracked up. "I'm not on drugs! Well-" She lowered her voice. "If you consider it a drug..."

"What did you bring in my house?" He asked looking at her.

Argent began groaning and sliding off the couch again. She has finally lost all control.

"You look possessed." He commented, pulling her up.

She threw her head back and started moaning.

Hot Spot used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "Would you mind not doing that?" He asked nervously.

She moaned even louder. "Let me go and I'll- uh!- stoop!"

"Shut up!" He bent to the ropes.

Her moaning turned into sensual grunts.

Hot Spot dangled the ropes in front of her face. "I'll tie you up."

Argent bit her lower lip. The sounds vibrated in the back of her throat.

He was still going to tie her up. He grabbed her and tried to tie her hands behind her back.

Argent quickly escaped and sat herself on Hot Spot's lap.

"Whoa. Off!" He yelled.

She smiled. "I guess you're a guy. Maybe I can have fun with this..." Her hand trailed down from his chest to his-

Hot Spot grabbed her hand. "Whoa. WHOA! Watch it."

Argent smirked. "What are gonna do? Hit me? That makes it more fun for me."

He lightly knocked her head. "Hello? Is the real Argent present!"

Argent used her other hand to grab his hand. "She'll be back in the morning."

Hot Spot pulled his hand away and reached for the ropes. Argent grounded herself on him.

"OFF! NOW!" Hot Spot grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her off.

She already had her legs wrapped behind his back.

"You really aren't normal." Argent insulted him. "You aren't even hard."

Hot Spot pushed her but ended up falling of the couch with her, landing right between her legs. He tried to pry her legs from around his back to no avail.

"I don't like the bottom." Argent groaned.

Hot Spot tried to force her off. "Let go of me!"

"No. Give me what I want and I'll let go." She pulled him closer with her legs.

"What do you want?!" He asked, close to giving up.

"No point in me indulging in my obsessions. So how about you try to get hard and let me grind on you?"

Hot Spot's face cringed. "Nope. How about you get off of me and go to sleep."

Argent rolled her eyes. "I'll go to sleep after I get what I want."

Hot Spot stood up but she was still hanging on him. "Stop!"

She jumped off and shoved him onto the couch before sitting right back on him. She started ripping at his shirt.

"Stop. Please stop." He pleaded grabbing at her waist. "You're gonna kill me in the morning if you knew I didn't tie you up in time."

She scratched into his skin. He turned her over and grabbed the rope. He ripped the rope in half and started tying her hands behind her back by lifting her a bit.

"Whatever. I don't need my hands!" She snapped.

"How am I gonna get her legs?" He wondered aloud.

Argent grinned sensually. She started grinding herself on him, still on her back.

"I seriously need to gag her." He complained.

She moved her legs to the front of him quickly and kicked him down, putting her legs back around him as he fell.

His eyes went wide. "You're mad." He gasped.

She ground harder.

He only knew one way to get her off but didn't want to use it.

"Will you please get hard?!"

Hot Spot punched her in the stomach lightly. "Sorry." He apologized as she fell off.

"I like pain." She said as climbed back on the couch.

Hot Spot grabbed the ropes and held her knees together.

"Uh!" She grunted, trying to kick her legs away. He quickly tied her knees together.

He dropped her on the couch.

"You gonna gag me now? With what?" She asked roughly.

He ripped her shirt from around her belly. Then he rolled it up.

"I was really star- mphh!"

Hot Spot picked her up and walked to the room. He entered and threw her on the bed.

"Goodnight!" He shouted as he closed the door. He walked to the couch and laid down on it.

"She's gonna have to tell me what's her problem. I can't go through this every evening." He muttered.


	4. Always Learning

Argent woke up early the next morning, untied and thirsty. Hot Spot must have untied her as she slept.

Hot Spot.

She was pissed off at him. She has her reasons...

Argent looked over at the clock. 3:24am. She stood up and looked at the bruise on her stomach. She remembers exactly what happened last night. She just couldn't control it.

She walked over to the door and walked out.

She was surprised to see a wide awake Hot Spot sitting and watching television.

"Morning." He said when he saw her.

Argent ignored his greeting and walked to the fridge.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

Argent scowled, took out the bottle of water, forcibly shut the fridge , and stomped back to the room.

He frowned. He should be the one that's angry at her, not her angry at him.

Argent slammed the door shut and locked it. She plopped herself on the bed. She knew she should really apologize for what she did last night, but couldn't find it in herself to.

She took a large gulp of water and opened her suitcase. She looked at the liquor.

Should she throw it out the window?

Argent took the dart and stabbed her thigh before grabbing the liquor bottle. She opened it up and poured it over the wound.

"Ahhh." She breathed out relief from the pain. She cut threw skin once more, and poured more liquor on it. Blood and brandy spilled down to her knees.

Tears threaten to fall once more, but don't. She knows what she's doing is wrong, but doesn't give a flying shit. It's making her feel nice. "I'm really screwed up." She said aloud, cutting herself some more.

There was banging at the door. "Argent! We need to talk!"

Argent banged her head against the headboard. "Shit!" She muttered.

She stuffed the dart and alcohol in her suitcase and locked it.

Then she rubbed the alcohol and blood in. She then stomped to the door.

"What?" She said before opening the door.

"I said we needed to talk. Either you step out or I step in." He said.

Argent opened the door and glared at him. "Yes?"

Hot Spot sighed. "Drop the attitude." He pushed past her and into the room.

He looked around and stopped at the dartboard. "One of my darts is missing."

Argent's jaw dropped slightly. 'Is he seriously making sure everything's in order?'

"Don't ask me." She sat on the bed.

"It smells different in here." He noted.

Argent shrugged. "You're strange."

Hot Spot looked at her. "I'm strange?"

Argent became angry again. "Yeah. You are." She snapped.

Argent flew out the door quickly.

Hot Spot chased after her. "What are you mad about? I'm not sure if you know what you did to me bu-"

"I know what I did." She said from kitchen table.

Hot Spot's eyes went wide. "I thought you said you blocked out?"

"I wasn't possessed, half-wit! I blocked out and ran on _urges_." She explained roughly.

"You know what happened and you're mad at me?! What, is it because I punched you in the stomach? If it is then sorry." He joined her at the table.

"I don't care that you punched me in the stomach. Leave me alone." She walked back to the room and slammed the door.

"Damn girls." He muttered. "Will you stop being so dramatic?! Tell me what's wrong!" He shouted.

"Fuck you!" Argent yelled.

He pounded at the door. "Argent! Argent! ANTONIA!" He used her real name.

Argent turned on the radio. She turned it up loudly.

"You've only been here for 2 days! Now you're going crazy on me!"

"Now  
For the very first time  
Don't you pay no mind?  
Set me free again  
You keep alive a moment at a time  
But still inside a whisper to a liar"

Argent sang along to the middle of 'Walk' by Foo Fighters, loudly.

"Damn it Antonia! Are all girls stubborn?!" He yelled.

That pissed her off even more. She turned off the music and opened the door.

Hot Spot looked at her strangely.

She gave him a wicked smile before walking over to his dresser. She stretched her hand over it slowly.

Hot Spot's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare..."

Argent flung all his items off of it with one motion.

"What the fuck?!" He rushed over and started picking up his things.

Argent began laughing. She went into her suitcase and grabbed her robe. "I'm gonna go shower. You have fun with that."

He looked up and growled at her.

She laughed harder and walked out. "Better be out when I'm back!" She called, humor still in her voice.

Hot Spot shook his head. "She's gonna drag me down into mental territories with her." He said hurriedly picking his things up. He ordered it until he was pleased with it.

Then he went by the bed and went under. He pulled up 3 pornos and thanked his lucky stars that Argent didn't find them. He then walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Where to put these?" He asked himself. He lifted up the couch cushion. Then he shook his head. He kicked then under the couch, silently praying that he'll still be lucky.

Then he lounged on the couch waiting for the living explosive to walk out the bathroom.

Then his face cringed as he thought the worse: PMS

Argent leaned against the entrance to the hallway, made sure her robe was tight, and looked at Hot Spot. "You picked up your _**shit**_ already?"

Hot Spot nodded carefully, making sure not to look her in the eyes. He heard that girls lose it when you look them in the eye at times like this.

Argent frowned. "I might 'accidentally' knock it down again."

He winced slightly. "Whatever makes you happy."

Argent looked at him strangely. "Maybe I'll slice your dart board."

Hot Spot tried to keep cool. "Go... Right ahead."

Argent stomped away to get dressed , wondering why he didn't get upset.

"Phew! Almost lost it." He threw his feet over the coffee table. "Thanks to Dr. Watson." He acknowledged his therapist to himself before frowning. "But he can still go fuck himself."

* * *

Argent had spent the whole morning insulting Hot Spot and he had just shrugged it off. It was now around 2pm and Hot Spot was out doing his business.

Argent was at the computer, looking at the surveillance camera she set up on the Chameleon.

"What is he doing?" She asked herself, watching the built man stand at the front door of the hotel with some chick. Then they started kissing. Argent winced. "How did a hideous fellow like him get such a beautiful young lady? The money must be working wonders."

The woman shoved him and stuck her hand out. Argent zoomed in and amplified.

"I want my pay in advance." She informed him abrasively.

"But we haven't even 'rock the bed' yet!" He answered in his New Zealand drawl.

"Eww!" Argent zoomed out and turned off the mic. "Enough information." She turned off the computer. "Of course. A Cocotte. Not even a gold digger would stoop that low." Argent walked over to the couch.

She flipped on the television.

"Robin makes this seem like I'm going up against some hard ass. I could probably catch the guy with his pants down right now..." Then she grimaced.

She looked at her nails. "I need a manicure. And to wash my clothes. I have underwear to last a month but only two uniforms." She shook her head at herself.

She started kicking her legs back and forth. 'Maybe I'll end up scuffing Hot Spot's couch', she thought to herself.

"Bastard." She said aloud.

Hot Spot came in with Chinese food in hand. "Hey."

"Speaking of the king of the king of jerks." She muttered. Then she thought it over.

'No, Speedy's a bigger jerk. But Hot Spot is not afraid to hit a woman. But Speedy's always fucking someone. No, that just make him a man whore. He doesn't break the hearts of the girls- guys, transvestites, etc.- that he sexes. Plus he is seriously hot...'

"Earth to Argent!" Hot snapped his fingers by her ear.

"What?!" She growled.

He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted to eat now or later." He repeated.

"I'll eat whenever I feel hungry, you damn bison." She disrespected.

Hot Spot thought of reasons not to hurt her. "I'll just put it in the microwave."

Why isn't he angry? "Whatever."

He looked down at her on the couch. She was sitting on the left side of the sofa. "Mind scooting to the right?"

Argent looked up. "Yes I do. I'm not scooting."

"But when am I not sitting on the left?"

Argent glared at him. "Is that my problem?"

He had to count backwards from 10 in his head before responding. "It is. You should know that's my seat."

Argent smirked. "Stop griping. It's just a seat."

"If it is, then MOVE OVER."

Argent cut her eyes. "You're such a drama queen." She snarled. The she rose up. "I don't wanna sit next to you, anyway."

"Fine with me." He shrugged and slightly pushed her out his way.

"Fucker." She muttered loudly, walking to the computer. She stopped. "Wait- wrong choice of words there. '_Permavirgen_', fits you better."

"You would know." he mumbled.

Argent heard and spun her chair. "Are you calling me a whore?!" She shouted.

"Wasn't even thinking of it. You said it." He answered nonchalantly.

Her eye twitched. "You **are** calling me a whore!"

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say **anything** about you being a whore. I just said you would know." He reasoned.

She walked and stood over him. "That's not calling me a tramp?"

"I just meant you get action. Jeez, and you call **me** a drama queen?"

"Fuck up." She walked away and plopped into the computer chairs.

Hot Spot stifled a laugh and went on flipping channels.

Argent needed an answer now. She decided to tell him why she's upset. "Hot Spot?" She said abruptly.

Hot Spot looked at her, hoping she wasn't possessed or spaced or whatever makes her even crazier than she already is. "What?"

"Are you gay?" She asked.

Hot Spot shook his head. "No."

Argent was angry again. "So you're aren't gay!" Then she gasped. "I must be losing my touch..."

"You gonna tell me why you're so mad now?" He was careful for it not to come out harsh.

"Or are you just strange?" She asked no one in particular.

"Are you o-"

"Are you a eunuch? That explains things."

Hot Spot started coughing. "I-I'm perfectly fine down there. Well except fo-"

"I **knew** something was wrong with you!" She shouted excitingly before realizing that just came out. "I'm so sorry. Carry on if you wish to tell me."

He tilted his head. "All I was gonna say was that you, um, well you kinda bruised me."

Argent threw her head back in despair. "I **AM** LOSING IT!"

He grimaced. "You are. Do you need special attention?"

She looked at him. "Remember last night?"

His grimace deepened. "How could I not?" The his eyes widened. "You won't do that again, will ya?!"

She scowled. "No. I have it under control." '_Yeah by giving in_.'

He relaxed. "Oh."

"Wanna know why I'm so mad?" She asked.

"Well, duh."

She didn't know how to exactly say it. "Um, I, uh, feel disrespected."

"Why? You've been disrespecting me since you arrived."

"Well, you had a girl, uh, on you, and you didn't- you know." She glanced down as she said 'you know'.

He rubbed the back of his neck and flushed. "Uh, you were kind of hurting me."

Argent's race took on a little redness. "I kind of, um, like pain."

"You're into that?" He asked.

Argent nodded solemnly. "Kind of." In her head she was shouting at herself, 'Kind of?! You cut yourself and pour alcohol on it!'

"I'm learning a little too much about you. I thought I'd just learn what you favorite movie is or something."

Argent walked over the couch and sat. "My favorite movie is-" She blushed. "'Puppets in Parkas'" She mumbled. (Not a real movie, but think: Muppets.)

Hot Spot started laughing.

Argent frowned. "Tell me your favorite movie."

Hot Spot stopped laughing. He rubbed his shoulder. "Um, 'That Dog Stole My Heart'" (Again: Not a real movie... I think)

It was Argent's turn to chortle. "So, you're an animal person?" Argent asked slyly.

Hot Spot didn't notice that she was getting somewhere. "Yeah. I would have a dog or cat if it wasn't for the owner of the building. I just want some cute animal."

Hot Spot was practically asking for what Argent was going to say. "You know, I think there's a super adorable animal that you can have. It's just slightly discolored." She grinned.

Hot Spot looked at her suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"Well this 'animal' is cute and sweet but a little too playful."

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow. "If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, I'm gonna throw your food out the window."

Argent laughed. Then she started singing. "Lonely. I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody, for my oooo-oooownnn!"

Hot Spot frowned. "You're lucky you're a superhero. You could never make a career as a singer."

Argent laughed. "Don't be so sour. Love is a lie anyway."

"You don't believe in love?" He knew Argent hated 'making love'-even though he wasn't supposed to- but love in general?

"Nope. I have my reasons and don't ask any further." She said sternly.

Hot Spot threw up his hands. "Fine with me. Love isn't a comfortable conversation."

Argent smiled. She walked over to the television and reach over to the movie rack. "Let's watch a movie."

I know, I know. Argent does do random things. That's the point. She's kind of insane.


	5. Things Are Exposed

I really can't help writing my stories with something dirty in it. I'm always listening to music, so if a dirty song plays, expect a dirty chap. After reading other peoples stories, I regret how dirty my stories are. But when I go back to change my story I'm all 'Fuck it, I wrote this and I ain't changing shit.'

P.S. Anyone who noticed that Argent's mood shifts often, I meant for that to happen.

* * *

Argent has been in Hot Spot's apartment for about 10 days. It was now Wednesday.

Why hasn't she caught the criminal? Because Robin keeps on telling her that the crook has a 'history'. He won't tell her nothing more than the Chameleon is on a 'list'. Argent is about to go all 'fuck Robin, I'm going rogue.'

So far Argent has left the apartment to spy on this bastard, do laundry, and go on patrol with Hot Spot once. She's been trying to stifle her cravings for the booze by taking a sip a day and spending her time watching TV with Hot Spot. She's gonna just relax today and find a damn nail salon. But. Damn is it a hot day.

Argent raised herself out of bed and looked at the time. 1: 47pm. She slept in. She rubbed at her eyes.

She put on her slippers and in a dazed frenzy, walked to the bathroom to take her shower.

She opened the door and gasped at what she saw. He gasped also.

They both stood there wide eyed. Her gaze lowered.

She backed out of the bathroom as he threw his hands over his lower regions.

After closing the door she blinked.

"I'm so sorry." She croaked.

She ran to the couch and sat. Then she let out a nervous chuckle. "Not expected."

Hot Spot quickly ran out and into the bedroom.

Argent started breathing deeply. She needed to get some pictures out of her head.

Hot Spot returned shortly, in a pair of jeans and a loose dark orange t-shirt. He ran to the fridge.

Argent blushed and looked at her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I-it's okay." He didn't look at her.

"I thought you were on patrol." She said shakily.

"I took a day off."

Argent looked back. "How were you expecting to get dressed?"

He took out a pear. "I was gonna grab my clothes and get dressed out here."

Argent shrugged. "I'm gonna, uh, shower now."

She hurried to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, felt around for her towel.

None.

Today is a very fucked up day.

Her eyes went wide. "Shit."

She looked around for a closet that towels may be found in.

None.

"Screw this house and it's screwiness. Damn closet out of the bathroom. Damn tub and shower separated." She mumbled, pacing around the bathroom in the nude.

She stopped and debated whether to use her nightgown as cover.

She shook her head. She took a shower to get out of them.

Argent kicked the side of the tub, hurting her foot in the process.

Maybe she could generate a shield?

Argent again shook her head. She's making this too hard.

She opened the door and poked her head out.

"Hot Spot?" She called. He's pretty trustworthy.

"Um, yeah?"

Argent grimaced. "I left my towel. Can you get me a towel? Or my robe. Even some bedsheets would do."

Not a good day at all.

"Crap." Hot Spot could be heard muttering as he shuffled.

"Today is really lousy. And I think I'm catching a draft." She said to herself, shivering.

"Here." Hot Spot shoved the towel in front of her face, looking away.

Argent thanked him, carefully grabbing the towel. She closed the door and wrapped the towel around her. It's too short, only reaching to middle of her butt.

Argent poked her head out once more. "Hot Spot?"

"What?" He groaned.

Argent was close to yelling at him. "This is too short." She said softly.

Hot Spot shuffled again. "Sorry. I'll get another one."

Argent held out the damp one while she hid behind the door.

Hot Spot took the one she held out and handed her the new one.

Argent closed the door and wrapped herself with it. Perfect.

She stepped out the bathroom and walked to the room.

She locked the door and removed the towel. The she moved to the suitcase.

One sip. Just one she took.

After putting on lotion, clothes, and her make up she walked out. She was dressed down in black skinnies, a long red blouse that was split at the sides, and her flats. She fanned herself.

Hot Spot looked over at her and blushed.

She joined him at the couch and sat uncomfortably. "We should settle this." She muttered.

"You saw me naked." He said, looking straight ahead.

Argent chuckled nervously. "I didn't see your butt." She pointed out.

Hot Spot paled. "But you saw everything else. Everything." He choked out.

She stared at him. "Are you gonna cry?"

"Fuck. No." He stressed out.

Argent leaned over to see his face. His eyes were sparkling.

"What did that therapist do to you?" She asked, knowing that he's usually non-sensitive.

"Fuck the therapist." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you that embarrassed that I saw you naked?"

Hot Spot crossed his arms. "I'm not crying."

"Your eyes are red and there are tears welling up in them." She deadpanned.

"I said I'm not fucking crying." He snapped.

Argent leaned into his face more. "You're upset that I saw you naked. Why?"

Hot Spot looked away.

"Stop being such a dick." She said. Then she blushed and sat back.

"Stop harassing me. I must have something in my eyes."

Argent rolled her eyes. "Everyone says that. What? You think your willy's small?"

Hot Spot blushed. "I, uh, don't."

Argent's eyes went wide. "That's exactly why you're crying." She flushed. "If that's small then I'm not sure what small is anymore." Argent said so quietly, that he couldn't hear.

"What?"

Argent looked at him. "Uh, I need a manicure. Know any salons?"

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "I don't get my nails done."

Argent took up his hands. They were perfectly cut. "You do your own nails?"

He snatched his hands back.

She smirked. "You do your nails!" She laughed.

He frowned. "Shut the fuck up."

Argent shut her mouth.

Hot Spot looked at her strangely.

She started laughing again. And fanning herself.

"What's so funny?"

Argent stopped laughing. "I've been wondering: What's your favorite song?"

Hot Spot shrugged. "I don't listen to music much."

"You sang along to some Moroccan music." She pointed out.

He shrugged. "Must have heard it in my parents house."

Argent frowned a little. Parents. Her parents practically disowned her. Aliens are bad for their reputation. "I'll be right back." She said cheerily. She walked into the room and closer to her suitcase. Another sip won't do no harm. She took two sips and put the drink back. The she smiled warmly and walked back to the couch.

"What were you doing?"

Argent sat and started fanning herself again. "It's hot in here."

"Don't ask me to adjust the thermostat." Hot Spot warned.

Argent removed her crimson blouse to expose a black bra. "I'll just enjoy this sauna."

Hot Spot quickly averted his eyes. "Put your shirt back on."

"Make it cooler in here or I'm sitting outside. Like this."

"Outside is just as hot." He said, trying not to look at her.

Argent got up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out ice cubes.

"What are you doing?" Hot Spot asked, not looking back.

Argent ignored him and sat down at the kitchen table. She leaned back and put an ice cube on her chest. "I feel better now." She said shakily.

Hot Spot looked back. Then he turned. "Whoa! Are you gonna go crazy again?"

Argent frowned. "No. Why?"

"You removed your shirt and now you're dripping ice water on your chest. Just a while ago you were all hiding your body."

Argent scowled. "I didn't say I was scared to walk around a friend in my bra."

"Your friend is still a dude."

Argent rolled her eyes. "At least you're honest but, I know you still don't find me hot."

He looked at her. "Huh?"

Argent walked over and hopped in the couch. "You know what I mean."

"I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Well, that day when I 'went crazy' as you put it, you, um, r-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore." Hot Spot interrupted coolly.

'No he didn't just cut me off!' Argent thought. Her crimson eyes narrowed to slits. "Did you just cut me off?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of your random mood shifts."

"Who the hell do you think you're interrupting?!" She decided to hurt his feelings. "And they call me small pint. You have no balls and no dick. I thought you said you aren't a eunuch?" She taunted.

Hot Spot glared at her, sure he was gonna power up. "Stop barking, you damn chihuahua." He turned to the TV and started watching football (soccer).

"Did you just make a bitch reference?" Argent deadpanned.

He gave her a dark smile, lips curled up in a disturbing manner. "Take off the rest of your clothes and I'll call you a naked mole rat."

Argent gasped. "I can't believe you said that."

He snapped. "Don't go picking fights that you can't handle!" He spat.

Argent's demeanor became alarmingly calm. "This is a fight I can handle."

"Oh? What other insult is gonna fly out of your painted black mouth? P.S. Who does your make up, Cruella?"

Argent was still frighteningly composed. "You know what you can do? Go take that last insult and stick it up your ass."

"That's the best you have?" Hot Spot asked darkly.

Argent lashed out and hit him square in the face. "That's my best." She spat.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his right cheek. "You're gonna pay for that."

Argent stood up and threw her hand up.

"How do we go from laughing and talking to fighting?" He asked.

"Ask your dick. Oops, I forgot it ran away long ago."

He stood up and looked down at her. "You're freaking insane. Go to the other room and calm yourself down." He directed.

She kicked him where it hurts. "Don't you dare give me orders!" She shouted at his falling frame.

Then she kicked him in the stomach. Then his face. Multiple times.

Hot Spot grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

"Oof!"

He quickly pinned her down. "Will you stop?!"

She was surprised that his face was still intact. She kicked him hard. "Get off me you buffalo!"

"Every time you go into that room and come back, there's a huge mood shift. But, I'm not even going to attempt to search your things. You will eventually tell me what's wrong."

"What **isn't** wrong?!" She snapped.

"Is this some Goth thing? Or maybe you're Emo?" He surveyed the arms he had pinned. "Not Emo, unless, you use your legs."

"I'm- You know what? Let me the **fuck** go or I'll scream."

"Shut up." He observed her stomach now.

"AHHHH!" She gave a ear shattering scream.

He put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Antonia, but I want to help. Not even. I need to help you." He looked at her pants. "I'm gonna be very uncomfortable doing this, but I know you've been harming yourself. If I'm wrong I'll apologize."

Argent started kicking her feet. He let go of her mouth so he could get her pants off.

"Get. The. Fuck. AWAY!" She growled. No matter how pissed she was, she couldn't help but be amazed by how quickly he got her pants off.

Scars. Lots and lots of scars. Some he could even tell were recent. From her mid-thigh to the start of her black panties.

"I knew it! When did this start?"

She was fuming. "None of your business."

"I knew one of my darts was missing! But the cutting doesn't explain your mood shifts..."

"Ahem. If you don't mind, I want my pants back."

Hot Spot gave her a serious look, grabbed the pants, and flung them somewhere.

Argent frowned. She sat up and watched him look at the scars.

He looked up and crawled up to face her. "Talk."

"No."

He nodded. Then he got up and went to the room.

Argent chased after him. "What are you doing?! Didn't you say you weren't gonna go through my stuff?"

"I changed my mind." He walked to her suitcase.

"There's something in there that you don't need to see."

"I don't care what it is." He grunted as he jiggled the lock.

Argent smiled to herself. He's never gonna open it.

He powered up, his red and orange illuminating the room, even in day.

She went wide eyed. "Warn someone!" She backed away. "This is abusing my privacy!"

He started touching the lock, watching it melt. He pulled it off and tossed it somewhere. Then he powered back down.

He unzipped the suitcase, blushing at the 'thing' he saw, but still ignoring it, and shifting through her clothes.

"Got it." He said to himself, pulling out the booze and the dart.

"Shit." Argent muttered, sliding to the floor against a wall.

He heard her. "You're in real deep shit."

She rose up and floated to the bed.

Tear welled up in her eyes, tears that would not fall.

He joined her on the bed. "Look at me. Antonia. Look."

"What?" She growled looking at him fiercely.

"Tell me when the cutting started, or I'm pouring the liquor."

She knew she could not make it. She took a deep breath. "I started around my first night here. I felt so bad that I tried to quit everything. You saw that it didn't turn out well. So I've started cutting and pouring liquor on it. I just gave up and went back to liquor. If I do the two, cutting and drinking, the third wouldn't come up and it barely has." She explained quickly.

He was confused. "And you cut because?"

"I cut to keep from drinking. And sometimes I just enjoy the pleasure of it."

He gave her a strange look. "And you drink because?"

"It feels nice."

"And your third problem?"

She looked down and mumbled, "I rather not say."

He blushed, even though he was still upset. "Must have something to do with that thing in your suitcase."

She glared at him. Then her expression softened. "Sorry for insulting you."

"I understand. You're just a bitter drunk." He joked.

"Honestly, you have nothing to worry about." Argent looked down, the liquid courage kicking in.

"Seriously?" Hot Spot asked looking down also. He knew what she was talking about.

"What's big to you? 20Ins?! Damn, you act like your cock is like an inch small. What is it, like 8ins? Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Oh, and how fast you remove pants is cool." Argent ranted.

Hot Spot sighed. He looked over at the clock. 3:05. "We get into a lot of shit before evening."

Argent chuckled. "And we always make up after calling each other all types of names."

He shrugged. "I guess that's the pain of being good friends."

"Best friends." She corrected.

"Best friends." Then he looked her over. "Please stop harming yourself. You're way too beautiful to end up with scars and bruises."

Argent gave him doe-eyes. "I am?" The she shook her head. "I know I'm cute, but beautiful? No."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "I'm not one to like these mushy moments, but I think you're one of the most beautiful women that I've ever seen. You're as gorgeous on the outside as you are on the inside."

She blushed a little. "You aren't to bad to look at." The she smirked. "But when you're powered up, you're hideous."

He chuckled. Then he looked at the liquor bottle. "I don't wanna give this back to you. I love ya too much to watch you suffer." Then he smirked. "Unless, it's at my hands."

Argent was surprised. No one's ever said they loved her. Not even when she was normal. Her parents used to ignore her, but they gave her everything she wanted. She doesn't remember ever getting a hug from them. Getting this one 'I Love You' from a friend made her walls crash.

Hot Spot waved his hands in front of her face. "Hello? You scaring me by looking straight and not blinking."

Argent turned to him and gave him a genuine smile. "You are more nice then you let on." She said quietly. "Or was it the therapy?"

He frowned. "Fuck the therapist."

"I told you some things. Now you tell me why you hate the therapist."

"He pried inside my mind and made me expose things. I hate him."

Argent shrugged. "The way you talk about him makes it seem like he raped you."

Hot Spot shivered. "I would have killed him."

Argent fiddled with her fingers. "Um, about the cutting thing. I like to cut, um, mostly cause I have this ... yeah, I'm a sadist. But not those kinds that will started stabbing someone as they're fucking them. I'm the kind that might scratch at someones back or pinch. And I enjoy awkward positions." She explained, chuckling at the look on Hot Spot's face.

He looked past uncomfortable. "And you're explaining this 'cause?"

Argent shrugged. "I don't know. You wanted to know why I cut."

"That was way to many details."

Argent smirked. "I forgot to tell how I like being tossed around. Fucked silly."

Hot Spot rubbed his neck. "You love making me uncomfortable, don't you?"

"I saw your almost everything. I should expose some things, to even our embarrassment out."

Hot Spot looked at her. "You aren't thinking of-"

"No, you pervert!" She laughed. "I'm just telling you embarrassing intimate secrets."

"I'm still more embarrassed." He pointed out.

She sat on her knees. "I saw you naked, I forgot my towel, you stripped me, you saw my 'toy', and found my liqour. I should be more embarrassed."

He looked at her. "You saw me naked, you saw me- ahem, I wasn't crying, I stripped you, I saw you in your underwear, I saw the toy, I got all mushy just now, and I heard you talking about how you like to be sexed. I'm more embarrassed!"

Argent smiled. "Speaking of underwear. Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be the only one with little articles of clothing."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "I don't want to."

Argent crawled up to him. "I feel so exposed. Do this for me."

"You look mischievous. Like you're ready to start insulting me." He said.

Argent threw her head back. "But it's freaking hot today, and looking at you like that is making me sweat more."

He rolled his eyes. "You were all covered up earlier."

"And I removed my shirt." She reminded him.

"I'm not hot." He crossed his arms.

She groaned. "Take off the fucking shirt."

"Make me."

Argent shrugged, looked at her nails, and used her powers to rip his shirt off.

"Why didn't I think you were gonna do that?"

She smirked, then frowned. "I'm bored."

"Let's watch TV." He suggested.

"Noo. I'm tired of the TV." She whined.

He thought for a while. Then he had an idea. "Let's go to the park."

"Nooo. It's hotter outside than it is in here."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do **you** wanna do?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do."

"Wanna talk?"

"We already talked. I found out you drank and cut yourself. What else you wanna tell me?"

She growled at him. Then she thought of something. "Who do you think is gonna do it first: Robstar or Flinx?"

"What?"

Argent rolled her eyes. "Robin and Star or Jinx and Kid?"

Hot Spot thought it over. "Jinx and Kid. They already do stuff."

Argent chuckled. "He told you guys about that?"

Hot Spot remembered the day they spied on the girls. "Uh, yeah."

She chuckled again. "They would be more likely to do it." She thought again. "Does Jericho like Kole?"

He smiled. "I guess. They're both really sweet." Then he frowned. "But I think Kole thinks I'm mean."

Argent snickered. "She does. But you do curse a lot."

"So?"

Argent laughed harder. "Is... I-is that... happy to you?!"

He rolled his eyes. "And you're just golden." He said sarcastically.

"I'm in pure bliss during sex." She pointed out, smirking.

His eyes looked as if they were gonna pop out of it's socket. "Why are you so damn sexual?!"

Argent shrugged. "I saw my parent have sex before as a child."

His mouth formed an 'o'. Before he could say anything she said:

"But my father was with a maid and my mom was with a mailman."

He looked down. "Your family was dysfunctional?"

She looked down also. "I don't consider them family. Just the people I lived with."

He looked at her. "The whole alien thing affected your family-life?"

"Nope. They didn't care about me anyway. Don't ask me anymore questions." She lied down and turned her back on him.

"Sorry." Hot Spot started rubbing her arm. "How could someone not care about you? You're freaking awesome."

He looked over to see if she was crying. Nope.

"I haven't talked to them for 4 years."

He gave her a strange look. "You haven't talked to them since you were 13?! You moved out last year, after that whole 'situation'."

"I told you I just lived with them. They bought me stuff and all, but they never did care." She said in a detached way.

Argent turned over, lying on her back. "It's nice to be a titan. Nice to know I have people who care about me."

Hot Spot smiled. "And I care the most. I've never really had friends before the titans."

Argent was looking straight up. "Well, I was popular, my favorite color was pink, and I loved Pop. I don't miss that."

Hot Spot was surprised. "I can't imagine you not being a Punk, who loves red and black, and hard rock."

Argent smiled weakly. "I like other music genres than hard rock. I still like some pop songs."

"I don't listen to much music, but how about we listen to some?" He suggested, leaning over to the digital clock.

"Sure."

* * *

I know this story is kind of random. I meant for it to be like that. I'm gonna end it soon. One more chap.


	6. Friends With Benefits

Hot Spot hasn't let her near any thing sharp for 3 days. He's been watching her like a hawk and keeping her by his side. He even locks up the knives when he leaves.

She even burned her dildo when he went on patrol the other day. At least she didn't go crazy.

But she's tired or it all. She's tired of not having her daily dose. Tired of being watched. And tired of waiting for Robin to tell her when to catch a creep.

"Hot Spot, I'm going out." She said, walking to the door. It was about 12:20pm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, jumping in front of the door.

"I have a mission to complete, and I want to complete it today." She answered simply, folding her arms.

"Robin gave you the okay?" He knew she's been off.

She was getting impatient. "Yeah." She lied. Technically he did by taking so long to respond.

"Need help?"

Argent rolled her eyes. "I can take this fool down with my pinkie."

"Well, be safe." He moved away from the door.

Argent hurriedly ran out the door. She tried to remember the coordinates to the hotel as she flew in the sky. After landing at the hotel she tried to remember his room number. Then she hit her forehead.

"He's on the damn top floor." She growled at herself.

She flew up to the window of the top floor and peeked in carefully. He was sleeping.

"Perfect." Then she frowned. "I hope he has clothes on."

She used her powers to form a crowbar. Then she cautiously pried the window open and stepped in.

The figure on the bed sat up. "I've been expecting you."

Argent backed up slightly. "Shit." She mumbled. Then she threw her hands up.

"You stupid teens never give up. I stole some money and you guys act like I killed someone. I knew you were coming. I just knew it. I like teens. I do. And you're perfect." The Chameleon sneered.

This guy was really giving off some weird vibes.

"Just give up!" Argent shouted.

He stood up, in his uniform. "I'm not even gonna use my powers, pretty girl."

Argent's eyes went wide. "I can take you down easily."

He smirked, the mole on his chin moving up. "I didn't say I was giving up." He snapped his fingers.

3 men with black suits and helmets came out of a closet. Another 4 came from the bathroom. 2 crawled from under the bed. 5 came sliding out of the vents.

With the evil smirk still on his face, he purred. "Guys. Let's have fun."

Argent gasped. She formed a bat using her powers. "Let's go."

The men jumped at her and she floated across the room, swinging at them.

They didn't back off. One of them grabbed her shoulders.

"Come on. You want to make this hard?" He whispered.

She elbowed him in the side.

He fell but another on grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. They were coming at her fast.

"Uh!" She used both her feet to kick him in the shin. When he dropped her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator.

One of them snatched the communicator out of her hand and broke it.

"Ah!" With a battle cry she formed a sword.

"Don't bother sweetie. The suits are tear proof."

Argent kicked one of them in the stomach using a chicken kick.

Two of them held her down.

"Get off of me!" She struggled.

When one of them rolled off due to her struggling, she kicked him in the groin. With her legs free she swung herself on the back of the one holding her down.

She gave one hard jump and floated to the window.

Two of the men blocked the window.

She turned to look at Chameleon. "What do you want?!"

He smirked again. "My men and I adore teenagers."

Argent ran straight at him, but he quickly jumped out of the way.

She turned around and formed a giant hand, grabbing the men.

"Ha! Didn't know I can do that?" She was grabbing the rest with another hand.

Chameleon snapped his fingers again.

More men piled into the room.

Argent squeezed the ones in her hand. They knocked out quickly.

Then she tossed them to the side.

The new batch of guys charged at her.

She had the hands ready.

But then it dawned at her that three of them were coming at her with needles.

She floated to the ceiling but they were ninja swift and pulled her down. They started tugging at her clothes.

"Stay away!" Hot Spot yelled, coming in through the window, fully powered up.

Chameleon chuckled. "I heard of you. The suits are flame retardant."

Hot Spot grabbed the two guys coming at him and knocked their helmets together, knocking them out.

Argent kicked one of the guys in the stomach and used that opening to get up. Her shirt was rolled up.

"Give up! The police are outside." Hot Spot shouted.

One of the Chameleon's goons freaked out.

"I can't go back to prison!" He screamed. "I give up!" He surrendered.

"Pussy." Chameleon muttered. "You can't get me!" He blended in.

Hot Spot had an idea. He turned to the Punk teen. "Argent. Out."

"Why?" She asked, kicking one of the guys. You could tell she was shaken up.

"Just get out if you know what's good." He warned.

Argent nodded and flew out the window.

Chameleon freaked, still blended in. "Who let the teenage snatch out?"

Hot Spot followed his voice and pushed some guys out of his way. He shot flames at the direction the voice came from.

The Chameleon's suit started to fry. "Shit." He was still running.

"Give up!" Hot Spot shouted.

The other goons were starting to surrender.

"You already have robbery and sexual assault on your hands. Give up!"

"Alright. I- I give up." He got on his knees.

Hot Spot walked over and started kicking and punching the shit out of him. "Ever try to molest a girl again and I'll burn something off of you."

Chameleon nodded.

"You all make me sick." Hot Spot spat.

* * *

After all the paperwork that had to be filled, and the explanations, Hot Spot and Argent went home. It was about 6:30pm when they walked through the door.

Hot Spot closed the door softly and looked at Argent, who's been quiet since, only opening her mouth to answer questions.

"You okay?" He asked softy, leaning against the door.

Argent sat at the couch. "I should have asked you to help. Thank you." She mumbled.

"You sure all they did was roll up your shirt?"

She laid on the couch. "Yeah." She looked over at him. "Why did you follow me?"

"'Cause Robin told me last week to go. I tried to contact him, but for some reason no one answered." He knelt by the couch. "I know you can't be okay after what they did."

"I am. It's just that I'm kind of losing it." She said.

"Losing it?"

"I need something. I can't drink, I can't cut, and I can't-" She stopped herself from saying the last one.

He was very curious. "What's this last addiction?"

She sat up and blushed. "It's embarrassing. Um, you were kind of right when you said it must, uh, have something to do with the the object in my bag."

He blushed too. "So you're addicted to..."

"You can say that..." She gave him a sentimental look. "I really wanna thank you for helping me. I know I'm no virgin, but that situation would have damaged me even more than I already am." She gave him a warm hug.

"I hate seeing girls get taken advantage of" He flushed a little. "I really, um, like it when you're here. I was, uh, w-wondering if you, um, might wanna stay a while?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not ready to home yet. I'll stay for another week or two." She pulled away. Then she frowned. She rose up and walked to the bedroom.

He looked confused and followed. "You okay?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "No. I need something."

He sat next to her. "What? Booze? I'm not getting you that."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You're my friend, right?"

"Best friend."

"You love me, right?"

"Well, yeah. I thought I was gonna kill that guy for trying to hurt you."

She moved herself a little closer. "Want me to be happy?"

"Yes. I would love for you to be happy."

She crawled up on the bed and put her head on his shoulder, pressing herself on his back in an innocent way. "I love you too, and I want you to be happy also."

"Get to the point." He urged.

"Wanna be friends with benefits?"

His eyes widened. "You wanna have sex?" He said in disbelief.

She fell back on the bed. "Yesss. I need to do something or I'll start doing it with random people. Better to do it with a friend who understands that we're only doing it."

"So fuck buddies?"

Argent sighed. "There's a difference between fuck buddies and friends with benefits. Um, fuck buddies only have sex and friends with benefits love each other, but not like that."

She crawled over to him and climbed on his lap.

He blushed. "Isn't it just gonna end up turning into real love?"

She started kissing his neck, after pushing his collar down. "This isn't the movie. Yeah, emotions will be involved, but we should keep it in the bedroom. I won't get jealous if I see you flirting with someone, and you shouldn't get jealous if I flirt with someone." She said between kisses.

"I don't know about this..."

She stopped and looked at him. "No. It's because you're inexperienced. How about you take over control?" She climbed off and sat next to him.

"I don't know about this." He was still uncertain.

Argent smirked. "But you aren't saying no. You want this."

He gave her a strange look. "How can you want sex after almost being gang raped?" He asked softly.

She rolled his eyes. "Didn't I say I didn't mind anymore. I have needs, I want to thank you, you want this. I was only disturbed 'cause they were old and strangers and I didn't want to be gang raped. I want you right now. You gonna deny it?"

He climbed on the bed and sat against the headboard. "Come." He gave her a sensual smile.

She bit her lip and crawled over. She put her hands on his shoulder.

"You gonna take this slow, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yup. You need to slow down once in a while." He looked around. "We need a condom."

"You have one?" She asked. He nodded. "We'll get it when we're ready."

He put a finger under her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. She pressed her lips to his. His hands went around to the back of her shirt and slid down to the hem.

She pulled away as her shirt slowly slid up. "This slow grind that you're starting, yeah this, It's gonna drive me crazy." She whispered, annoyance in her voice.

He chuckled. "You told me what you like and I'll do the opposite. You gave me control and I'll do what I want." Then he eased the shirt over her head, exposing her solid red bra.

"You and I are gonna have problems." She complained.

He laid her body next to his. Then he removed his shirt.

Argent groaned. "Will you just fuck me already?"

He climbed on top of her. "Shut up."

"You're heavy."

"You like pain, right? Deal with it." He started kissing her neck.

He licked her neck down to her bellybutton.

"Damn. Enough with the teasing!"

He looked up. "Suffer."

Argent was irritated. "Screw this." She pushed Hot Spot off.

Then she stood up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Argent tilted her head to the side and rubbed her body down. She stopped at the hem of her skirt and pulled it down, revealing her red and black striped panties. Then she climbed on top of Hot Spot.

"I want it now."

Hot Spot flipped her over. "Nah. I have ideas."

He kicked off his pants, blue boxers left.

They started a hot 'n heavy makeout session. Rolling all over the bed.

Argent pulled away. "Get the condom."

Hot Spot sat up to go in his drawer. When he turned back around with the condom in hand, Argent was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" He turned back.

"Hi." Said a woman in front of his face.

Before he could react, a needle was stuck in his neck. Everything went black.

**The End... Or is it?**


	7. Surprise!

I'm baaaaaaaaack... anyone who read 'Mistress Madness' knows what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Happy Birthday' song by Stevie Wonder. Or, Teen Titans.

* * *

Argent opened her eyes. She's back in Hot Spot's apartment.

She looked at Hot Spot, who was on the couch next to her. Then she tapped him.

"Wake up. We're back." She whispered.

"Huh?" He looked at the clock on the wall. It's 1:42 am.

Argent yawned. "I'm tired. I think there's a difference between knocked out and sleeping."

He stood up. "I'm tired too."

She stood and walked to the room.

"Hot ass apartment." Argent muttered, removing her shirt as she walked.

"I heard that." Hot Spot was walking behind her.

"And I care?" She opened the door.

He pushed past her and straight for his drawer.

She kicked off the jeans she had on. Then she remembered something.

"Did you see a bag? I took some things."

"Look for it in the morning." He turned to walk out not looking at her.

"Hey!" She called behind him.

He stopped. "What?"

"Where are you going?" She asked, plopping down on the bed.

"To sleep."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. "Turn around."

He turned. Then he looked her over. "How did the girl's not notice the scars on your thighs?"

"I use big towels and was too depressed to play games." Then she frowned. She decided against mentioning possible pregnancy to him.

"Oh." He just stood there.

"Isaiah, stop being stupid and get in bed. You already had sex with me, but you're too shy to sleep with me? That's cold."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

He stripped off his shirt and pants and jumped on the bed.

Argent's petite frame lifted off the bed.

"Oof!" She uttered as she fell back down. "Buffalo."

He climbed on top of her. "Go to sleep, petite freak."

She chuckled. "I can't sleep with your heavy ass crushing me. You trying to kill me before my birthday?"

He rolled off. "Oh yeah. That's in two days right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Usually the worst day of my life."

"So you'll probably kick me in the nuts if I throw you a party?" He joked.

"I will." Argent rolled on her side. "I'm not joking. I'll wear some 5 inch heels and make you strip down in front of your party guests."

Hot Spot clutched his testes. "I'm not taking chances."

"Goodnight." She said, doing off.

He yawned. "To you too."

**2 Days Later**

It's that horrid time of the year again.

It's Argent's birthday.

And her first birthday present?

Argent jumped up on the bed. Her stomach was compacting and the contents were being catapulted into her throat.

She ran to the bathroom.

After retching up last night's dinner, she laid her head against the cool tile floor.

"Uhh..." She groaned.

She used the toilet as support as she tried to stand.

Then leaned on the sink, feeling a little lightheaded.

She's been lightheaded for the last three days.

Also, her breasts have been tender...

'_Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit_.' She thought.

Argent hurriedly brushed her teeth. Then she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

No Hot Spot in sight.

She glanced up at the clock. 6:43am.

She paced into the kitchen.

"I can't be knocked up." She told herself. "It's only been 6 days since we did it."

She sat down in the kitchen chair.

She threw back her head. "Who am I kidding? I'm not all the way human. For all I know I could end up with a brat by tomorrow." Then she stared at the table.

There was a note. She picked it up..

_**Morning B-day Girl. Went on patrol. When I come back we're going somewhere. Go get your nails done : )**_

"Wow." Argent said unenthusiastically, running her hand through her hair.

She has another place in mind that she wants to get to.

Argent went back into the room and searched for a wallet. If there's no 'Planned Parenthood' around here, she'll need some money to buy a pregnancy test.

**Later (7:30am)**

Argent made sure no one would recognize her. A pregnant teen superhero is very controversial. She wore long jeans, a sweater, scarf, fashion gloves, and dark shades. And it's about 95 fucking degrees!

At least no one see much silver skin.

Especially the grouchy cashier who was checking out her items.

The woman had to be in her 50's or so.

She held the pregnancy test in her hand and looked at Argent.

"Mm Mm." She shook her head. "You young people today. You kids never heard of condoms?"

Argent sighed. "Don't patronize me. I'm a paying customer, not your child." She altered her voice a little, trying to be as unrecognizable as possible.

The woman checked her item. "If someone doesn't tell you, no one will. Your parents must not have gave you 'the talk'. That'll be $9.15 for your **pregnancy test**." She fluttered her eyelashes mockingly as she shouted out 'pregnancy test'.

Argent threw her a ten. "Keep the change and give me my shit, you old cobweb collecting bat." She snatched the bag out the woman's hand and stomped away.

"Have fun with your baby!" The woman called after her.

Argent flipped her the finger without stopping.

She hurried though the bustle of people to an abandon alley so she can take off in peace.

When she landed, she unlocked the door or the apartment and walked inside.

Then plopped down on the couch and took out the test.

"Okay, I didn't piss all morning so that means this would be my first morning urine." She said after reading the instructions for the 5th time. She opened the box. "And it comes with a cup... less messy on my part."

She grabbed a timer from the kitchen and went into the kitchen.

When she was done with all the pissing and stuff, she sat on the bathroom floor. She was praying when those 5 minutes are up she'll be able to laugh about the scare and blame it on food poisoning. She'll even cut back on sex.

Brrring!

Argent jumped up and looked at the test.

'_So, a line should always be in the control window,_' She pointed to it. '_which is that one. And if there's a positive in the next one..._'

Argent dropped the test. Positive.

"Fuck my life." She groaned. She was not in the mood to think anymore.

She cleaned up everything and put it in a plastic bag before depressingly going outside to the dumpster to drop the bag in.

**9 Hours Later (4pm)**

Hot Spot walked in with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Happy... birthday?" He started cheerily before spotting Argent staring at the ceiling from the couch.

She's been laying there like that for a long while. Like, since she discovered her very unwanted pregnancy.

He leaned over her. "Your birthday can't suck that much. I'm taking you out. Here." He handed her the bag. Then he rubbed his neck. "Wasn't sure what size you wear so I picked up a petite 2."

She looked at him. "That's my size." She replied weakly. Then she sat up and frown. "Taking me to dinner? That's sooo original." She said with bitter sarcasm.

He smirked. "Put it on and I'll show you where we're going."

Argent scowled. "Is this dress in my colors?"

"Go see."

"Did **you** pick it out?"

He scoffed. "Hell no. You know I suck at fashion."

"What if I don't have shoes?"

He frowned. "Look in the damn bag."

"I don't feel good." She just didn't want to go.

He breathed out through his nose before lifting her up.

"Leave me alone. My hair isn't done. I won't wear it if it's tacky. I won't go with you if you look tacky. My stomach isn't holding food right. I want to stay home. I don't want to fly anywhere..." She randomly shot out excuses as Hot Spot carried her to the room.

He dropped her on the bed. "I'll dress you myself."

She couldn't help but find humor in that. "I'll love to see you do my makeup."

He took her sweater off. "Oh no, you do that yourself."

"I don't want to do thiiis." She whined.

"You'll love it." He said, removing her pants.

"That sounded so rapist."

He lifted her shirt over her head.

"Ow." She groaned as her bra moved up a bit.

He looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

She's not telling about her situation yet "My chest hurts."

"Oh." He took up the bag. "I hope this won't make you uncomfortable."

He took out a dress. It wasn't formal, but it wasn't exactly what you would wear on a regular basis.

It was a cotton dress with red and black stripes at the top, a red belt with a huge buckle, and the bottom was all black. Then he pulled out a pair of 3'' red pumps.

"Okay." Argent said.

Hot Spot narrowed his eyes. "_Okay_? I spent two hours arguing with a bitchy clerk who's taking PMS to heart, and you call this _okay_? Put this dress on and meet me by the door in 20 minutes. That's all I'm giving you." He growled before going into his closet. He grabbed his clothes, gave her one last glare, and walked out.

Argent shivered. She **loved** it when he was angry.

She shook her head. This is the reason she's knocked up.

She lazily got up and picked up the dress. She's worrying more about telling him about a pregnancy than celebrating her shitty birthday.

She did something with her hair first. Eh, she brushed it back and tied it into a messy-but-stylish bun. Then she threw the dress on. It wasn't the wrinkled so, she was good.

After admiring how it hugged her curves and pouting about how she'll lose them, she pulled out her makeup bag.

"Red." She choose red lipstick.

Like, that red that crosses between bright and dark. Carmine red was the exact shade.

And it looked past seductive on her lips.

"Hurry up!" Hot Spot shouted from outside the door.

She rubbed her lips together. "Let me get my eyeliner on!"

She took out her eyeliner. She knows she has to tell him about their baby. She can't just hide it and she doesn't want to.

She threw on her pumps and walked out the door.

Hot Spot was standing in the hallway in a red striped button-down shirt and nice jeans. He quickly snapped a pic without looking.

"Titans Ea..." He stared at her. "Damn."

That dress hugged her in all the right places and stopped at her mid-thigh. She sure has nice hips. And the way the dress flaunts her breast without revealing them is sexy. Oh, and her lips. Damn, her lips are-

"Hello? Are you gonna leave us to talk to your walls?" Came a sassy voice from the computer.

Argent knew that voice like the back of her hand. She didn't want to see anyone, but Bee was always an exception.

She walked past Hot Spot and over to the CPU.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn." Titans East went.

Argent waved weekly. "Hi."

Bee recovered first. "Girl, your make up fits you. And that dress is about to make me cry with it's sexiness."

"I think her banging body's gonna kill me." Speedy complimented.

"No, una enfermedad de transmisión sexual te va a matar." The twins said simultaneously. (No, a sexually transmitted disease will kill you)

Everyone who understood Spanish laughed.

Hot Spot and Argent tried to use their French speaking to understand that, eventually figuring it out and laughing.

"What they say? I heard sexual." Speedy asked, glaring at Mas and Menos.

"Shut up Speedy." Aqualad said, he looked at Argent. "Happy birthday!"

Argent forced a smile. "Yes, a **happy** birthday."

Bee grinned. "Uh uh. We're not letting you two go so easily. We gonna give her the Stevie Wonder version. 1...2...3"

"Happy birthdaaay to ya! Haaappy birthdaaay to ya! Haaappyy birthdaaay!" They all sang, pitches all over the place.

Argent's face was pained by now.

Speedy laughed. "We'll let you two go now."

"We're sending you present to Titans West so they can send in to you in bundle." Aqualad said.

Argent placed that fake smile back on. "Thank you guys."

"Wait!" Bee stopped her. "All the guys go away for a while."

"Why?" Speedy asked.

"Girl stuff." Bee said.

All the guys were out in a flash.

"I'll go get something. Call me when you're done." Hot Spot told her.

Argent turned to the screen. "What?"

"Giiiiiiiirlll!" Bee squealed.

"What?"

"It's your birthday so I know you want to r-i-i-ide out. Even if we only go to m-y-y-y house." Bee sang.

Argent's eyes widened. "Oh no. This pussy's on lockdown for now."

Bee rolled her eyes. "Well he looks sexy today."

Argent couldn't help but smirk. "Then you go for him."

Bee shook her head. "You know I have problems with guys."

"Whatever. You and Speedy do anything?" Argent knew Bee would stop talking after this.

Bee narrowed her eyes. "Girl, that's cold. Goodnight."

The screen went blank.

Argent leaned against the desk, feeling lightheaded again.

"Spotty! We're done!" She called.

He came back into the room. "Cool."

"This birthday sucks. It's too early for Titans West to call, right?"

He was staring at her lips but heard nothing that came from them.

"Huh?"

She repeated it, enunciating like he was the kid you were teaching how to read.

He only caught a bit. "Y-yeah."

Argent grabbed his hand. "Let's go and get this over with. I want this day to end."

The screen blinked. Someone else was calling.

Argent at him. "No. Let it record."

Hot Spot nodded. "We don't want the cab driver to leave."

She stood, walking to the door.

They might have made it outside if Argent hadn't turn turned and sat on the couch.

Hot Spot threw up his hands. "What now?"

"I have a headache." She said.

He didn't believe her until he saw her clutch her head.

"Okay, I'll cancel reservations." He walked to his communicator.

Argent kicked off the heels and waited for him to finish talking.

"Do you have an aspirin?" She asked after a while.

Hot Spot walked back. "You didn't eat today."

"I'm in pain here." She pointed out.

He walked to the fridge. "Eat something first."

The screen rang again.

Argent decided to answer it.

She was glad to see Bushido.

"Hi Bushido! It has to be 1 something in the morning in Japan."

He smiled. "Yes Argent. I called to wish you many more birthdays."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I have sent a gift to Titans West. They wish to send everything in bulk."

"I've heard. Thank you."

He nodded. "I should let you go now but I must tell you that you look nice."

She smiled. "Thanks. Okay, goodnight."

The screen went blank.

Argent sat in the computer chair. She's probably gonna be there a while.

Hot Spot walked over with a plum and orange juice. "Bushido called?"

Argent nodded. "I'll open the other birthday message that we ignored." She took the plum and orange juice. "Where's the aspirin?"

He pointed to the orange juice with a smug look on his face.

She glared at him. "I am not a..." She trailed off and looked at the screen. "Whatever."

She bit into the plum and pressed play.

Kole, Jericho, G'narkk and Herald popped up. The background was a white wall.

'_None of them own computers.._' Argent thought.

"Hi!" Kole greeted as the boys waved. "I wanted to record your message but the boys said no."

Herald spoke. "Don't you want to see her reaction?"

"G'narkk!" G'narkk agreed.

"Whatever. Call back asap!"

Jericho threw up the peace sign.

The screen went blank.

"Do they own computers?" Hot Spot asked.

Argent shrugged. "I doubt it. I'll call back."

Kole's face popped up.

She was gonna say something but her eyes widened. "Wow."

"I know right?" Hot Spot agreed.

Argent rolled her eyes. She can't look **that** good.

"You two were going out?" Kole asked.

Hot Spot nodded. "But she doesn't feel well."

Kole looked at Argent. "I hope you feel better."

"I hope so too." Argent muttered. "What's your surprise?"

Kole looked out of the room. "Guys! Get your butts in here!"

"Where are you guys?" Hot Spot asked.

"A place that Herald teleported us." Kole answered.

"That's so very detailed." Argent said sarcastically.

Kole rolled her eyes and moved over, the guys coming into the room.

Jericho had his guitar and G'narkk had some leaf instrument thingy.

Jericho's jaw dropped.

"You look nice." Herald said.

G'narkk nodded.

Argent flashed them a lazy grin "Thanks."

Kole would have been okay with it if they hadn't stared at her for more than two minutes in silence.

Kole pinched Jericho before thumping Herald and G'narkk.

"She looks hot but that doesn't mean you stare at her that." Kole chuckled. "We can't waste her time."

Jericho nodded and started strumming. It started slow. Then it took on a indie-like flow.

Argent got one of the most beautifulest songs ever. G'narkk instruments made a rattling noise like that of a tambourine. The song was a lot of chanting and la's until it ended with Herald and Kole holding a high note before it just stopped.

They bowed.

Argent clapped. "That was gorgeous."

The song freaked Hot Spot out but he still clapped slowly.

"Thank you." Kole said. "We're sending your present-"

"I know." Argent interrupted. "Titans West."  
They nodded.

"Enjoy your birthday." Herald said.

"**Yes. And feel better.**" Jericho signed.

"G'narkk G'narkk!"

Kole smiled one last time before signing out.

Argent took a chug of orange juice before looking at Hot Spot blankly.

"We aren't answering anymore. Even if it's Jinx. None."

"Not even Titan West?"

Argent stood up. "Nope. I'll call then tomorrow. We need to talk."

Now or never. If she puts it off tonight she might keep on putting it off until pregnancy shows.

He rolled his eyes and followed her as she walked out the room.

"About?" He questioned.

She just kept on walking towards the room.

She opened the door and walked over to the bed.

He joined her.

Argent took a deep breath. "Remember that night at Mistress's manor?"

He knew it. "Are you gonna start ranting about how you think you're pregnant? I told you that one time shouldn't get-"

"Isaiah,"

"What?"

"I took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

His face went emotionless. "So?"

Argent turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said so." He droned.

She stood. "With your child!"

"No shit, sherlock."

She blinked. "Why are you taking this so fucking easily?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "What? Do you expect me to deny that I got you pregnant? I know I **probably** did. You still need to go to a doctor."

She rolled her eyes. "I get it. You're not the one who's carrying the child so it's all okay." She glared at him. "Your spawn is growing in my womb."

"My spawn?" He said with humor in his voice.

"Yeah, your spawn!"

He laid back. "Stop acting like this is all my fault. If I recall, you were the one who said, 'They work on me. I tried them once'." He mimicked her voice. "And then we found out the pills were faulty. So?"

She stared at him. There was no way to read his face.

"I'm pregnant...at 17. My. Life. Is. So. Fucked. Up." Argent groaned.

Hot Spot sat up. "Quick question: Who takes a pregnancy test on their birthday?"

Argent glared at him. "I did. Why are you so okay with this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I have to think it over."

"Get to thinking."

He chuckled. "You aren't even a week pregnant."

Argent frowned. How is he laughing?

Then she gasped.

"You **want** this kid." She realized.

"No no no. I didn't sa-"

She jumped up. "I really **am** carrying your spawn!"

"Antonia. I didn't say I did or did not want it. I realized my mistake and I'm willing to raise a child."

"It's a little more than raising a child. I'm losing my life as I know it while you could go out, get a few girlfriends, have fun. I'm faaaar from mother-material. I know I'll probably be abusive. I-I can't do this." She said softly, sitting next to him.

He blinked. "Are you contemplating abortion?" He asked, stroking her shoulder. "'Cause I'm here and you can't decide what happens to our child by yourself."

"It's my body that will be destroyed from the inside out." She pointed out.

"So? Having a baby won't do nothing to your body."

She stared at him for a long while.

Her finger raised and pointed to his face.

"Shut the fuck up. What do you know?"

He pulled her towards him. "I know that you're beautiful and nothing could affect that."

That made her feel better... not.

She looked up at him. "Don't make me curse you out. I don't have any bloody liquor, no sharp objects..." Then she grinned. "Fuck me."

"What?" Hot Spot gasped. "Sex doesn't solve anything."

Argent sat on his lap. "I'm already pregnant, it's my birthday, and sex is the third best way to escape my problems."

He looked away from her lips. "You don't know if you're pregnant."

She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Oh, I know."

"But-"

She kissed his cheek. "I'm already pregnant."

"That's the problem."

"I'm a not even two weeks along. Don't refuse me a bang. I have a sex drive." Then she smirked. "And I know you love the way I look today."

He stroked her leg. "You're unreal. Isn't this what got us in this situation?"

She pouted. "Yeah, but you know my problems... sex is one of them."

"How do we from arguing about a kid to having sex?" Then he grinned. "Your way?"

"Hell yeah! No foreplay or weird fetishes." She crawled up on the bed.

"Weird fetishes?" He asked as he removed his shirt.

Argent smirked. "'You like licking my legs." She hopped. "Can we do it on the floor?"

"Why?"

She rolled his eyes. "I'll show you." She stood on the bed and slid her dress off.

**4 hours later (8pm)**

They were lying under the sheets, panting like they just ran 5 miles.

Hot Spot turned to her. "I get what you mean."

She nodded. The lipstick on her lips was intact. The good brands are really amazing.

"But what are you gonna do about the wall," She pointed to the huge ass dent in the wall. "and the headboard?"

The headboard behind them was snapped in half.

Hot Spot shrugged. "Eh, in the morning."

Argent looked at him. "Just like the baby talk?"

"Yup." He agreed, even though he had no emotion in his voice.

"It's a little early to sleep, but I'm beat. We went 4 hours straight!" Argent said weakly.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Antonia."

Before she dosed off she was wondering why that goodnight had so much meaning to it.

* * *

How you like it? This chap was weak to me, but I'm trying to get my blood pumping here. So many surprises to come.


	8. Abortion

Thank you **Ravens dark master **for your review!

Also, thank you anonymous CrazyReaderBitch... that's her name.

* * *

Argent opened her eyes at 2:34pm. She felt like shit.

She could tell this pregnancy was progressing faster than a human's if she's having all these symptoms in her first week. She's probably 2 weeks along even though she had unprotected sex 7 days ago.

Her head was throbbing so hard that her sight was slightly blurred. "Dammit."

She just realized she was naked. Boy, was last night crazy.

Argent looked next to her. Hot Spot was probably gone for patrol by now.

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe.

"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." She sang grouchily as she walked out the room.

Argent rummaged through the bathroom cabinets.

"Where does that bastard hide his fucking pills?" Argent groaned.

She realized he purposely locked them up from her.

"The fuck?! How does he expect me to bloody live like this?"

She decided to just take a shower. The shower would have been enjoyable if it didn't feel like she was taking bullets to the breast.

"I'll kill someone." She muttered as she put her robe back on. "Or something."

She stomped back to her room.

No make up today. Only black sweats and a red t-shirt.

Argent walked over to the mirror with her brush in hand.

She's all out of gel, so screw the spikiness she usually has.

She put her hair back in a lazy ponytail.

"Stupid ass day." She murmured as she walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

There was nothing much to do today than sit on the couch and watch TV. Also, she was constantly dosing off.

When she woke up for the 4th time, she looked over at the time. 2:21am.

"Hot Spot?" She called.

No answer.

Argent got up and walked to the room. No Hot Spot.

Then she went into the bathroom. No Hot Spot.

She walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"This damn motherfucker ran out on me." She whispered.

A kid ruins everything.

**3 days later**

Argent didn't sleep all night. She couldn't.

She didn't know if she should be worried or pissed that Hot Spot didn't return.

He's been missing for 3 days. She tried to locate him, but he disabled his communicator.

She can't suffer through this shit alone.

Now, he did say that as long as he was there she couldn't get an abortion.

Where is he? Nowhere in sight.

Argent smirked as she put on the outfit from her birthday. Not the dress, the one she wore to conceal her identity. Then she grabbed Hot Spot's wallet.

Maybe laws are different in Morocco.

**3 hours later. **

Laws are not different.

She needs parental consent.

Argent sat back down in the couch.

She's a superhero, so it is against every fiber in her being to go to a sleazy doctor who's willing to do whatever for a few bucks.

And the thing in her stomach isn't a baby yet, so why is she feeling guilty?

"I'm doing it a favor. I can't give it up for adoption, because Robin's gonna be all 'if it ends up in the wrong hands, it may cause a major trouble.'" Then Argent put her head in her hands. "And I can't face the other titans like this. I can't do this. I'll hurt this thing if it's born into this world. I might as well end it." Argent noticed her hand was dampening.

She wiped her face and saw tears.

What?

She hasn't cried for years.

Argent put her shades back on and tied the scarf extra tightly.

She knows a way to fix this. It's not safe, but it's legal... kind of.

She took up her key and walked out the door, locking it.

Then she took off, flying far up from the earth but still close enough to see stores.

She's looking for a pharmacy because there is no way in hell she's going back to that one with the old bitch.

She peeped one and stopped in the air before speeding to a nearby alley.

Then she walked the distance to the pharmacy, going along with the bustle of a Moroccan city.

She walked into the small pharmacy, noting how cool it is in there compared to outside.

Argent did not look to out of place because a few women in the store wore hijabs.

Argent walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The male clerk asked.

Argent smiled. "Yes, I was wondering if there is any Co-Codamol?"

The pharmacist looked her over. "Yes, but it's a bit strong."

The smile was unwavering. "Well, I have a moderate headache. Do you not see how pale my skin is?"

She raised a gloved hand to point to the visible skin on her face, which was looking a bit gray from her morning vomit session.

The man rubbed his stubbly chin. "I see... I'll give you the soluble tablets."

He bent down and unlocked the glass container.

When he came back up he showed her the box containing 32 tablets.

"Two tablets not more frequently than every 4 hours, up to a maximum of 8 tablets in any 24 hour period. You're kind of small, so I suggest you take 1 and a half. Do not take for more than three days. If your headache is still persistent, go see your doctor. It may be unsafe to use if you're pregnant, so I suggest it not be used. Eat before you use these. There is a leaflet inside the box." He set it down. "How do you choose to pay? 35 dollars."

Argent raised an eyebrow under the shades. "That's expensive."

He shrugged and chuckled. "These are not easy to find."

Argent opened Hot Spot's wallet and took out a three tens and a five.

The pharmacist handed her the bag with the Co-Codamol 30/500 in it.

Argent smiled and said thank you before making her way out.

'_One of the strongest over-the-counter out there_.' She thought as she walked to the alley.

Then she took off as fast as she could.

She landed in front of the apartment and whipped out her key.

She walked inside and locked the door behind her before walking over to the kitchen table.

She set the tablets on the table and sat.

"Should I? I could really hurt myself. But I'll be hurting myself and this thing if I go through with this pregnancy." She put a hand on her belly. "This pregnancy is rapid."

More tears started forming at her eyes. "I don't w-wanna be a murderer. But, I'm not even a month pregnant! It's just a cluster of cells by now. That's not life. Is it?" She whispered to herself.

She reached over to the box. "This is probably gonna kill me too. Maybe... it's just what's good."

She got out of the chair and went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Then she sat back down and took up the box.

She sighed. "Here goes nothing."

She ripped open the package.

* * *

I'm going against every fiber in my being by doing this:

I will not update soon unless you guys ask me to.

And I know I'll update anyway. But seriously, I want to know what you guys think.

P.S. I'm pro-choice but I hate self- abortion.

You guys decide what happens to her. I'll continue after I get input.


	9. Solutions

Argent sighed and looked at the tablets.

"Now how can I do this without killing myself?" She muttered. "Even though killing myself won't be that bad."

She popped a pill out.

"I'll just take it one by one. Maybe four should do it."

She uncapped the water. Then she popped the pill into her mouth, accompanied it with water, and swallowed.

Then she took out another one and repeated.

"Now I'm about to go over the limit." She whispered as she took out the third.

She uncertainly held to her mouth, rethinking her decision.

She was about to pop it in her mouth until..

_Click!_

Argent threw the pill somewhere and put the drugs under her sweater.

Hot Spot walked in, locking the door behind him. He had a bag in his hand.

'_Is it just in superheroes nature to walk in when shit like this is about to go down?_' Argent thought.

She turned and looked at him, mouth ajar. She was surprised and hurt.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Hot Spot rubbed his neck. "I told you I had to think."

She would have jumped up if it wasn't for the risk of the meds falling out.

"Where do you go for almost **4 days** to 'think'?!"

He walked over to the table and sat. "Somewhere in a hotel. It's not important, but I came up with some things."

"Not important? You left without even a note to inform me that you were leaving. I think you were being pussy and ran off, but came back!"

"I wouldn't run away. You're my best friend and I love you. And I would be there for our kid."

She crossed her arms. "I hate you. You're ruining my body with your spawn."

"That's hurtful." He put his hand over his heart. "And it's not called a 'spawn', it's called a baby."

"I wish it was called 'nonexistent'!" She shouted. She propped her head in her hand. "Please, get your parents to sign off on the abortion."

He stared at her for a while in silence, his face blank.

Argent broke the silence."So, will you?"

"No." He said softly.

It was her turn to stare at him.

After a while she said, "Why not?"

"Because you're killing someone and it might kill you too."

She sighed. "I'm not..in the mood for this."

"Antonia, you can't put shit off. I've been thinking and... I can't do this."

Argent threw her hands up. "Exactly! Let me get the damn abortion!"

He shook his head. "Not that. I mean, watch over you." He stopped her from saying something. "And don't tell me you aren't suicidal. I think you should go to the Titans."

Argent lost it and stood. Completely forgetting about the pack, which fell from her sweater.

She went wide-eyed and tried to kick it but Hot Spot was quick to pick it up.

He looked at it before turning it to her. "Allah help me." He pulled it out and counted the number of missing pills. "You took three just now? Please tell me you didn't."

She crossed her arms. "I didn't. You interrupted me."

Hot Spot walked over to the computer. "If you stay quiet, we won't have to tell them about the situation... Yet."

Argent tried to use her powers to pull on him, but she ended up just lightly tugging him.

She wasn't sure if it was the tablets or the pregnancy.

She scowled and walked to the couch, defeated and giving up on life.

Hot Spot contacted Titans West.

Starfire answered.

"Good morning." Hot Spot greeted, knowing it was early in the morning. It's 7am there because it's 3pm in Morocco.

"Friend Hot Spot! It is so nice to see you. Where is Argent?" She was peeking around the background.

Hot Spot pointed to the couch. "Laying down on the couch. She isn't feeling to good."

Star looked worried. "Oh no! How sick is she?"

Argent sat up and looked at the screen.

"A little fever." Hot Spot answered, looking back at the screen.

"What are you guys doing about it?" Raven asked, walking over to the computers.

Hot Spot looked at Argent again. "I'm dropping her off to you guys. It's not good for her to be alone."

"You just want to drop me off somewhere so you don't have to deal with it." Argent deadpanned.

He glared at her and mouthed 'shut up'.

Then he smiled at the two girls. "Expect us asap. Tell the guys."

Star squealed. "I must go prepare the meal of welcome." Then she floated off.

Raven looked sick. "I'll stop her. We'll be expecting you."

He waved before the screen went blank. Then he turned to Argent.

"Are you fucking serious? Why would you try to hurt yourself.. or the child? I thought we went through the whole 'don't harm yourself' shit. This is even worse! You were hurting yourself on the outside now you're working on the inside too?!"

"Don't fucking scold me! I'm already forming placenta! This thing is hurting **me**!" She shouted.

He cocked his head. "Huh? You only found out you were pregnant 5 days ago and we did it 11 days ago."

Argent stood. "Well, I told you I'm not exactly human. Okay, first of all my body made enough pregnancy hormones in my first week. Now I can so tell I'm progressed enough for it to be about 3 fucking weeks along!"

"How can you tell?" He asked, curiosity clouding his anger.

"First of all have you noticed that face has more color to it?" She pointed to her face, which had that faint glow to it.

He looked her over and smiled.

She scowled. "Wipe that bloody grin off of your fucking face."

He ignored her and walked over to the couch, still smiling. "Why are you so upset? When I was thinking, I realized that we have no problems. First of all, the city pays our bills. Secondly, we don't go to school. Thirdly, are parents don't care. Lastly, I don't care if the titans have a problem with it."

Argent remained silent and sat back down in the couch.

'_There will be plenty problems_.' She thought.

He patted her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

She absolutely lost it and started crying.

Hell, he didn't know she cries.

He wasn't gonna hug her. Nope.

"Go get your things sweetie. You're moving to California." He said, mockingly sweet.

Then he stood up and smiled at her.

She stopped and wiped her eyes. "I hate you." She sniffled.

He bent to face her and pinched her cheek. "Hormones are already kicking in!"

She slapped his hand away. "Fuck you, your dick, and your sperm."

He laughed. "That's not what you said when I screwed you. Your exact words were 'more, more'... I'll go get your things."

He took up the pills and walked into the hall.

She broke down in tears again.

It must be a six sense for heroes to barge in when someone's in danger.

Even when that someone doesn't care.

* * *

Hot Spot knew wasn't going to be able to convince Argent to fly and he didn't want her to.

Instead he struggled to tie her to his back and threatened to drop her things in the ocean.

So now she was lying face-up on his very warm back, using all her strength to engulf her things in her red energy, as he flew to California.

"Untie me!" She shouted over the sound of the flames shooting from his hands.

Her hands were tied together also.

He just ignored her and kept on flying.

They had to have been flying at top speed for at least 3 hours.

"Calm yourself. We should be landing in another two hours."

She frowned.

**About 3 Hours and 30 minutes Later**

Argent groaned as they landed.

Hot Spot untied her from his back and powered down.

"I hate you." Argent mumbled.

"I love you too." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She pushed him and floated her suitcase behind her as she ran to the door.

He chuckled and ran after her.

She hurriedly pressed her hand against the scanner and ran to the elevator.

It closed before Hot Spot could get on.

"Steps for me." He mumbled.

As soon as the elevator stopped she ran to the door and pressed her hand to it.

Then she sped straight through the ops room, her things dropping there; past all the titans; and through the door to the bathroom.

Hot Spot walked through the door, panting.

"Why... the hell... are there so... much steps?"

The other titans looked at each other.

"Uh, hi to you guys too?" Robin greeted.

Hot Spot waved. "Where's Argent?"

"She ran through that door. I think the bathroom." Beast Boy pointing with one hand, the other around Raven.

"Oh shit." Hot Spot mumbled and ran to the bathroom.

Thank goodness she was just vomiting and not swallowing a bunch of pills.

He held up her hair and looked away.

"I," more vomit. "hate you."

She pressed her face against the floor.

Raven strolled in and opened the mirror, pulling out a toothbrush in a package.

Argent took it. "Thanks."

Hot Spot walked over to the mirror and opened it. There were a few medicine bottles.

"Can you please lock these up? And all sharp objects?"

Raven looked concerned. "Why?"

Argent started brushing her teeth and glared at Hot Spot through the mirror.

He shrugged. "I don't trust her with those things."

Raven crossed her arms. "You must have a reason."

Raven stopped brushing and turned to glare at Raven.

"Mind your own." She deadpanned.

Raven shrugged and walked over to the medicine cabinet, removing all drugs.

Argent continued brushing as Raven walked out.

Hot Spot peeked out the door. "You know you have to tell them, right?"

Argent narrowed her eyes. "It's only 10 something in the morning here. Can you give me time? Twit." Then she continued brushing her teeth.

He rolled his eyes and walked out.

She finished up brushing and walked back to the ops room.

"Good morning all." She muttered as she ran her hand through her hair and walked over to Star.

Star gave her a light hug. "Are you feeling fine? Do you wish for the noodle soup of chicken?"

Beast Boy frowned and walked over. Then he morphed into a chicken and turned back.

"Think of me when you feast on chicken. It could probably be me."

Argent looked at him blankly before turning to Star. "No thank you dear. I have no appetite."

"I doubt that you've eaten in 4 days." Hot Spot called back worriedly.

Argent crossed her arms. "Yeah, the four days you went missing."

They all looked at him.

Robin was about to open his mouth.

"Don't worry, I was still on patrol."

Robin nodded and turned back to the screen.

"Where did you go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Somewhere." Hot Spot said.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned to the TV.

"Woah! Little lady didn't eat for four days?!" Cy asked.

Argent walked over the spot next to Hot Spot. "I'll just retch it back out."

Cy looked worried. "Do you want me to scan you?"

"NO!" They all looked at her funny. "I refuse to go to be checked. I know what's wrong. I have a stomach virus."

"How long will you be here?" Robin asked.

Argent shrugged. "Until he," She looked at Hot Spot bitterly. "deems me ready to come home."

"You live with him now?" Cy asked.

Argent frowned. "I'm forced to."

Hot Spot discreetly pinched her arm. She jerked her arm away.

"That is glorious!" Star said, floating over.

"Why do you say 'forced'?" Raven asked.

"Why do you guys ask so much questions?" Argent retorted.

"Natural curiosity." Robin answered.

Beast Boy raised his hand."Another question: how was your birthday?"

"Suckish. But I did love the song Kole, Herald, Jericho, and G'narkk played for me."

"We have all your presents." Robin mentioned.

Argent nodded. "That's nice. I would open them but I am sleepy."

"I shall show you to your room." Starfire ushered her to follow.

Hot Spot started fidgeting. "I, um, will, go, uh, help her get situated." He walked to the door and took her suitcase down the hall, just to get an excuse to follow her.

BB, Cy, and Rob started snickering.

"He got it bad." Cy chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes. Boys.

Argent finally convinced Star to get out only to have Hot Spot walk

She threw herself and the bed. "What do you want? Just leave me alone for once."

He started laughing. "That's gonna be a problem if you're having my baby." He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Ugh. You and I have problems. I don't want to tell them."

He shook his head. "You don't, I do. You might as well..."

"Fuck you." She gave him a weak middle finger before yawning.

He crawled up on the bed. "Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." She said as she dosed off.

He ended falling asleep as well.

**About An Hour Later**

The two were awakened by earsplitting beeping noises.

"What the fuck?" Argent groaned.

"Titans! Trouble!" They heard on a loudspeaker.

The pair walked out and into the main room.

The titans were circling the computers.

"Mad Mod has finally come out of hiding. He's always using some type of technology to screw with us." Cyborg announced.

"Hot Spot come with us and we'll be home in an hour." Robin said in a bored tone.

Hot Spot looked at Argent. "Someone has to stay with her."

She crossed her arms. "The fuck? I'm not two. I can't get the fucking windows open!"

The titans were confused. The windows?  
Robin looked around. Who could they leave?

"Raven. We won't really need you for this mission."

She shrugged. Another opportunity to meditate.

Argent glared at Hot Spot, her eye twitching. 'I fucking hate you.' She mouthed.

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Feel better."

They all piled out the door.

Argent and Raven looked at each other.

"I'm peckish." She said.

"Peckish? You should be starved. 4 days? I'll go make some veggie soup." Raven said.

"Veggie soup? Beast Boy is rubbing off on you." Argent commented.

Raven shrugged.

Argent sat at the kitchen table and waited for her to finish, almost dozing off multiple times.

Raven put her soup in a bowl and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She had her head and the table.

She picked around her carrots.

"There are depressed emotions radiating of of you." Raven noted. "I can tell you're contemplating suicide."

Argent gave up. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

She nodded.

Raven was the must trustworthy that she's ever met. She could carry a secret to her grave.

Argent took a sip of soup. Then she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

Raven hair stood up and the TV flickered on.

"What?!"

Argent scowled. "I gotta fucking thing growing in my stomach."

"And the father is?"

Argent blinked. Who else would it be? "Hot Spot."

"I thought you guys were just friends?"

"We are. That doesn't mean we won't fuck."

Raven calmed herself down. "You guys never heard of a condom?"

Argent clutched her head. "We had protection but we found out that it was faulty."

Raven nodded.

"Now my life is ruined! And he won't let me get an abortion-"

"Or kill yourself." Raven finished. "How will this ruin your life?"

Argent stared at her. "No one understands."

Raven crossed her arms. "The explain it to me."

Argent frowned. "I'm not mother material. I've never had proper parental influence. I don't know how to love something. This baby will suffer under my guidance." She started crying. "I-I can't do this. I'm not even done growing and now I have something growing in me that I have to raise until it's 18. I just turned 17! I'm not ready to lose it all... after I have a child I won't be able to have the fun that I do now. Oh, but Isaiah gets to go out and find 'love' while I stay at home and mistreat a brat. This shit is too much for me!"

GAWD! It felt so good to let that all out!

Raven leaned over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "How about you think of it this way: this is your chance to make things right. Use all of the wrongs your parents did and use that raise your child. It's your chance to prove to your parents that you won't follow in their footsteps."

Argent took another sip of soup. "I'm following."

"Hot Spot looks completely on board, if not even excited. It's radiating off of him. Stop worrying him by becoming suicidal. You have 9 months to get it together. I don't want to hear anymore talk about abortion. You're having that child and we're all raising it." She droned.

Argent looked at her and genuinely smiled. She jumped out of her seat and hugged Raven, almost throwing her out of her seat.

That was the most Raven has ever said, and the most inspirational.

"I'm still upset but that made me rethink things. I'll give it thought. It's good to know some people will stay by my side."

Raven hugged her back awkwardly. "We don't have to tell the others yet if you don't want to."

Argent pulled away. "I would be glad to, but Hot Spot is forcing me to."

"Let's sit on the couch." Raven suggested.

Argent finished up her soup and washed the bowl.

"Just drop it in the sink."

Argent shook her head and continued washing it.

Raven sat on the couch, relieved that depression isn't diverging off of Argent as powerfully as before.

Argent walked over and wiped her face. "We're just gonna watch TV until they return?"

Raven smirked. "You have a stomach virus, remember?"

Argent nodded. "Yeah... Raven, I should tell you that my pregnancy is progressing quickly. The baby should be developed like a month early."

"How far along are you?"

"Technically 2 weeks... but I could tell the baby is at 3-4 week worth of development."

Raven nodded. "Alien hybrid... Star would carry babies for about 11 months. And she never stops lactating."

Argent's eyes widened. "Seriously? She could be so much help."

"Yes, she will indeed."

Argent scooted over and laid her head on Raven's shoulder. "You're a good friend."

Raven smiled a little. "You are too."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "I'm constantly harassing you?"

"Beast Boy does that to always and he's my boyfriend now."

Argent chuckled. "You guys made it official?"

Raven nodded. "I'm surprised you and Hot Spot didn't tell anyone."

"We were worrying about me getting pregnant."

Raven's eyes widened. "So when you locked me out of the room you and Hot Spot-"

"Were going at it like our bodies were on fire."

'Wow' Raven mouthed.

"Yeah so I'm knocked up and Hot Spot left for 4 days without telling me."

Raven thought it over. "But he came back. I think he was always gonna come back."

"That's what he said. Now he's dumping me here."

"Because he's worried about you. It's just the best that you're here."

"The best for who? I feel like some criminal. But I deserve jail for getting knocked up."

Raven patted her hair. "It's okay. We'll all be here for you. Even Robin."

"I hope so."

**About an Hour Later**

The other titans walked in and were surprised the see Argent laying in Raven lap, sleeping, and Raven stroking her hair.

"Is she okay?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded.

Hot Spot sighed, relieved that Raven watched her.

Starfire walked over and felt Argent's forehead. "She is warm but it is nothing serious."

Argent stirred, before sitting up. "Hi."

Hot Spot walked over to sit next to her.

"You still hate me?"

She crossed her arms and nodded.

He handed her a large box of chocolates.

"We told him he probably shouldn't but... who can argue with him?" Robin said.

Argent narrowed her eyes at Hot Spot as she opened the chocolates.

"You can't," she popped one in her mouth. "Just give me chocolates and expect everything to be fine." She popped another on in. "Damn, are these good."

She held it out. "Anyone want?"

Starfire took one. "These are indeed delectable."

Argent smiled and took one more before closing it.

She turned to a smug looking Hot Spot.

"I still hate you." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

She stuck the middle finger up at him.

He swung his arm around her.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" He asked, irritated.

"Never." Then he kissed her on the forehead.

The other titans were chuckling.

"I sounds more like you guys had a fight than she having a virus." Beast Boy pointed.

The other titans started laughing and drifting off into their own conversations.

Hot Spot nudged her.

Argent raised an eyebrow. "It fucking 12:36pm. Give me time." She whispered.

"I'll give you till 6."

She shrugged. "I told Raven."

"What she say?"

"She made me think about it. I'm not gonna try to kill myself anymore, but I still don't approve of this."

He hugged her. "Good. I bet the other titans have more encouraging things to say."

**About 6 Hours Later**

They were all sitting at the table.

Hot Spot made sure to sit next to Argent.

He looked at the clock before discreetly poking Argent with a fork.

She grabbed her arm. "Shit!"

The other titans looked at her.

"Tell them." Hot Spot urged.

Raven knew what they were talking about.

Argent bit her lip and shook her head.

Raven offered a small smile. "It'll be fine Argent."

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." Argent mumbled.

"She's-"

Argent clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Pregnant." Argent finished, dropping her hands.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy jaws dropped.

The water in Star's hand would have dropped if Raven hadn't caught it with her powers.

"Who's the daddy?" Beast Boy asked.

Argent's mouth went ajar. What's with these people? Hot Spot is sitting right next to her. Can't they guess?

She put her head down.

Hot Spot was shocked too. "Me!"

"No condom?! Damn, do you know what you've done!" Robin yelled.

Hot Spot slammed his hand down on the table. "First of all, there was protection but it was faulty! Secondly, what the fuck have we done! You're worrying more about your fucking image than **our** feelings!"

"Well a pregnant teen superhero won't work well in the tabloids!" Robin shouted back.

"Do the shutting up Robin! Do you not think of how beneficial this would be?" Star yelled.

Robin glared at his girlfriend. "How?"

"Think of it: we raise a child to be a titan. A great titan." Cyborg said.

Hot Spot stood. "If you guys think that you're let Robin go all crazy with power and use our child to be nothing more than a hero, then someone's fucked up in the head!"

"Wait- You're leaving Argent here?" Beast Boy asked.

Hot Spot sat. "It's for the best. She's a little suicidal and wants an abortion."

Argent looked up. "So?"

"That doesn't sound so bad. She isn't even a month, is she?" Robin said.

Hot Spot tried some techniques to keep from powering up.

Raven threw a plastic cup at Robin.

Beast Boy shook his head. "That's not cool dude."

Starfire glared at Robin. "So if I was to get pregnant, you would suggest the abortion?"

Robin sat. "Okay, I guess that was harsh. I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"We don't give a crap about the media!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, Argent comes first." Raven piped in.

Argent rolled her eyes. "I'm being forced to carry this thing in my womb for like 7 months." When they looked at her strangly her only answer was, "Alien hybrid."

Hot Spot frowned at her but said nothing.

Beast Boy smiled. "We'll get through this. I know we will."

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven smiled also.

"Maybe." Robin said uncertainly.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "I'll be here to visit all the time."

Argent scowled at him. "I hate you so much."

He grinned. "Make sure you guys watch her. I think I'll stay the night."

"Same room?" Robin asked.

Hot Spot shook his head. "She might kill me."

Argent crossed her arms. "We **are** staying in the same room. I need to tell him a few things."

Hot Spot shrugged.

"Are you two dating?" Beast Boy asked.

They shook their heads.

"Best friends. But she hates me right now even though it was her fault." Hot Spot chuckled.

Argent pointed to him. "He's too okay with this, right?"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Starfire asked.

"My birthday."

"Your birthday?" All of the core team asked.

She started eating as a response. No more questions.

"Yeah, she took a pregnancy test on her birthday." Hot Spot yawned.

Star then squealed. "This shall be glorious!" Then she looked around. "Oopsies! I was not supposed to say that aloud."

The all ate in silence.

* * *

The sequel is 'Stifling The Real Cravings'... Get it? She's prego so.. There shall be cravings.


End file.
